<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Деревянный солдатик клана Риннов by Vodolej</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666215">Деревянный солдатик клана Риннов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej'>Vodolej</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Anal Sex, Injury, Love/Hate, M/M, Prostitution, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>История большой любви, которая началась с пьянства и блядства, а закончится свадьбой и отпуском.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Тот кто тебе действительно нужен, не должен соответствовать твоим понятиям. Он появится и разрушит всё, и будет самим собой, таким, какой есть. И ты будешь любить его таким (c)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Шоу неторопливо стащил жесткий синий пиджак и аккуратно повесил на спинку стула, старательно разгладив почти незаметные морщинки на ткани. Он мимолетно взглянул на циферблат наручных часов, расстегивая запонки в манжетах, и нахмурился – заказанный мальчик опаздывал. Кажется, стоило напомнить мадам Гойе, что не следует разочаровывать ценного клиента. Шоу расстегнул кобуру и положил на стул, повесил рубашку поверх портупеи, старательно прикрыв рукоять пистолета, потянулся всем телом и поморщился, услышав громкий хруст где-то между шеей и плечами.</p><p>За дверью как раз послышалось невнятное шебуршание и скрежет ключа в замке – Шоу неприятно улыбнулся, массируя затылок. У него было на редкость паскудное настроение, так что опаздывающий шлюхан не добавил и капли доброжелательности. Шоу подождал пару минут, но раздражающее шебуршание не прекращалось, ключ царапал замок, за дверью пыхтели и скреблись. Шоу не выдержал и распахнул дверь настежь – медно-рыжий парень в длинной и потертой дубленке шарахнулся в сторону и от неожиданности выронил ключи с брелком-якорем.</p><p>- Почему так долго?! – рявкнул Шоу.<br/>- Так вышло, - растерянно ответил рыжик, подобрал ключи и выпрямился.<br/>У него были яркие голубые глаза, выразительные и бархатные, Шоу временно сменил гнев на милость и отступил в сторону.<br/>- Заходи.<br/>Рыжик заморгал и неуверенно зашел, напряженно оглядываясь, словно испуганный кот. Шоу принялся его осматривать.</p><p>Давным-давно он описал мадам Гойе желаемый типаж и надеялся, что они друг друга поняли раз и навсегда – Шоу предпочитал светловолосых худющих мальчишек, чтобы живот прилипал к спине, а шею можно было обхватить двумя пальцами; еще он любил, чтобы эти мальчишки под ним всхлипывали и дрожали, боясь даже слово пикнуть, хотя Шоу не был садистом и не делал больно специально. В любом случае он не собирался с кем-либо обсуждать тот пикантный факт, что проститутки, которых он изредка трахал, до боли походили на Андуина Ринна, на которого он много лет работал. Да и кому какое дело?<br/>… видимо, тощие блеклые заморыши закончились. На этот раз мадам Гойя подослала к нему высокого и загорелого медно-рыжего парня с широченными плечами, веселыми глазами и нахальной, слегка обветренной физиономией. Шоу оценивающе прищурился.</p><p>Рыжик внимательно осмотрел маленькую квартиру-студию, которая была для семьи Риннов перевалочным пунктом, а Шоу иногда использовал ее в личных целях, и принялся разглядывать самого Шоу открытым и любопытным взглядом… да уж, такого лося не заставишь потупиться в пол и мямлить.</p><p>- Ну и что дальше? – заинтересованно спросил рыжик.<br/>Шоу и сам бы хотел знать. Первым побуждением было отправить парня туда, откуда тот явился, и доходчиво пояснить мадам Гойе как важно в точности исполнять указания элитных клиентов, но Шоу уже морально приготовился потрахаться, и практически разделся. Он не любил отказываться от своих планов, тем более, у него было не так много свободного времени на личные потребности. Рыжий так рыжий, подумаешь.</p><p>- Раздевайся, - приказал Шоу.<br/>Рыжий моргнул и попятился, стукнувшись спиной о закрытую дверь.<br/>- Так сразу? – нервно спросил он. – Без прелюдии?<br/>Шоу мельком взглянул на часы.<br/>- Ты опоздал, - сухо проговорил он. – Прелюдия откладывается.</p><p>Рыжик помялся, потом пожал плечами и принялся раздеваться. Шоу подошел к кровати, бросил на подушку одноразовый тюбик смазки и презерватив, обернулся – и невольно залип взглядом на обнажающемся теле, крепком и загорелом, с тугими мускулами и рыжеватой шерстью. Он вдруг понял, что действительно хочет трахнуть этого парня, рыжик был по-настоящему горячим и явно не из тех, кто жалобно хныкает в подушку и считает каждую секунду до финала.<br/>Шоу поманил его двумя пальцами и с любопытством погладил по старым татуировкам, которые расплылись по плечам и рукам цветными бесформенными пятнами. Обычно мадам предлагала более ухоженные тела.</p><p>- Ты как любишь, по-собачьи или лицом к лицу? – с любопытством спросил рыжик, небрежно пошвыряв одежду в неопрятную кучу.<br/>Шоу не любил рассматривать несчастные или скучающие лица, поэтому обычно предпочитал на четвереньках, но случай был экстраординарный.<br/>- Лицом к лицу, - сказал он. – Я хочу видеть твои глаза.<br/>Рыжик улыбнулся. Зубки у него были белые и крепкие, а губы – полные и чувственные, с первого взгляда было понятно, что скучать и страдать он не станет, а трахаться любит.<br/>- Ну как скажешь, - весело сказал тот. – Тогда ложись, все будет в лучшем виде!<br/>Шоу моргнул. Он подумал, что ослышался, но рыжик беспечно улыбался и потихоньку подпихивал его к кровати, подталкивая коленями.</p><p>- В смысле? – недоверчиво переспросил Шоу. – Ты решил, что это ты меня трахнешь?<br/>- Ну да, - с недоумением проговорил рыжик. – А как еще?<br/>- Исключено! – отрезал Шоу и отпихнул его руками в грудь. – Это я тебя трахну.<br/>- Ну уж нет! – уперся тот. – Я незнакомым жопу не подставляю!<br/>Шоу прищурился. Это начало походить на какой-то нелепый фарс: шлюха не такая, трахаться не хочет…</p><p>- И вообще, приятель, без обид, но морда у тебя больно злобная! – неожиданно заявил рыжик. – Я тебя боюсь!<br/>Шоу скептически выгнул бровь. Рыжик сложил руки на груди и упрямо поджал губы – учитывая, что он стоял босиком и практически голышом, в полуспущенных боксерах, выглядело это скорее комично, чем убедительно.<br/>- Матиас Шоу, - ледяным тоном проговорил Шоу.<br/>- Флинн Фэйрвинд, - отозвался рыжик. – Но в жопу все равно не дам!</p><p>Терпение Шоу лопнуло. Он уже собрался гнать восвояси эту недотрогу, зря только время потратил, но рыжик вдруг положил теплую мозолистую ладонь ему на щеку и заглянул в лицо.<br/>- Слушай, морковкин, я не психолог, но мне сдается, что тебе очень надо расслабиться, - проговорил он, ласково поглаживая по скуле большим пальцем.</p><p>Шоу так опешил, что на несколько секунд просто потерял дар речи – только два человека на свете обращались к нему по имени, а для всех остальных он был не иначе как «Мастер Шоу», и уж точно никто не называл его дурацкими прозвищами. Он пялился на наглого голубоглазого идиота и впервые не знал, что ответить на такую дерзость…<br/>… но прикосновения к лицу были на удивление приятными, Шоу уже тысячу лет никто не ласкал с такой нежностью и бесстрашием.</p><p>- Что ты теряешь-то? – вкрадчиво спросил рыжик. – Я нежный… тебе понравится!<br/>«И правда, - растерянно подумал Шоу. – От наглой шлюхи избавиться несложно, тело никто не найдет… да и искать никто не будет».<br/>Он кивнул. Рыжик просиял и принялся деловито раздевать Шоу – Шоу послушно поднял руки, позволяя стащить майку, - он не мог поверить, что действительно согласился, - и едва не врезал, когда его обхватили за лицо. Мелькнула злобная мысль, что он идиотски подставился и позволил усыпить бдительность, а сейчас ему заслуженно свернут шею, но через секунду к его губам настойчиво прижались горячие мягкие губы. Шоу от неожиданности едва не откусил нахальный язык, пихнул ладонями в широкую грудь, заросшую мягкими волосками, но рыжик целовал так настойчиво, что Шоу потрепыхался и сдался.</p><p>Если не считать сугубо ритуальных поцелуев в напудренные щечки на сугубо ритуальных встречах и вечеринках, последний раз он целовался в далекой молодости, чтобы прямо так – мокро и жадно, с языком и легкими укусами. У Шоу даже голова закружилась от этого полузабытого ощущения, кровь жарко плеснула в щеки, наверное, и плечи нелепо покраснели, но Шоу было наплевать – он поглаживал лопатки на широкой спине и с удивлением нащупал старые рубцы. Шоу прекрасно знал, что оставляет такие следы – плеть; не игрушка для тематических вечеринок, а настоящая кошка-девятихвостка, которую кое-где до сих пор использовали на флоте… в Кул-Тирасе, например. Шестеренки в голове щелкнули, Шоу отстранился, оборвав поцелуй, и внимательно посмотрел на рыжика – теперь он знал немного больше о том, с кем собирался переспать.</p><p>Рыжик моргнул и улыбнулся зацелованными распухшими губами.<br/>- Веснушки! – с восхищением проговорил он и попытался погладить Шоу по плечу.<br/>Шоу отпихнул его руку.<br/>- Не называй меня морковкиным, - брезгливо проговорил он. – Еще раз услышу…<br/>- Да-да, я помню, что у тебя какое-то красивое и пафосное имя, - перебил рыжик; он вообще не боялся, а Шоу отвык иметь дело с людьми, которые его не боятся.</p><p>- Ты уже забыл, как меня зовут, - догадался Шоу.<br/>- Прости, - виновато ответил рыжик, скорчив грустную сожалеющую гримаску.<br/>- Матиас Шоу, - медленно и весомо повторил Шоу и протянул руку.<br/>Рыжик тут же пожал ее мозолистой лапищей, Шоу заметил под ногтями едва заметную кайму.<br/>- Флинн Фэйрвинд, - снова отрекомендовался тот серьезным и торжественным тоном.<br/>Шоу невольно улыбнулся.</p><p>- Надеюсь, третий раз знакомиться не придется, - пробормотал Флинн и поскреб медные волосы, собранные на затылке в тугой хвост.<br/>- Может, где-нибудь записать? – посоветовал Шоу.<br/>- Мое имя ты точно не забудешь, - самоуверенно заявил Флинн. – Ты будешь выкрикивать его, когда…<br/>Шоу так скептически посмотрел на него, что рыжик… Флинн Фэйрвинд, бывший моряк и, судя по всему, беженец из Кул-Тираса, осекся, заулыбался и принялся подталкивать Шоу к кровати.</p><p>Шоу устроился на спине, подпихнув подушку под плечи, и принялся с интересом наблюдать за происходящим. Обычно инициатива исходила от него, а тощие пиздюки сразу ложились мордой в подушку и раздвигали ноги, но в этот раз отработанный годами шаблон окончательно сломался. Шоу уж точно не собирался укладываться мордой в подушку.<br/>Смотреть на Флинна было приятно, хотя Шоу все-таки не мог взять в толк, с чего мадам Гойя решила прислать ему нестандартного парня. Шоу никогда не рассматривал такой типаж: Флинн был не слишком высокий, но и не низкий, с широкими плечами, сильными руками и узкой талией, но явно не качок, сделавший фигуру в тренажерном зале; загорелый, жилистый и чертовски волосатый – и грудь, и руки-ноги заросли медной шерстью, под которой виднелись совершенно бестолковые хаотичные татуировки.<br/>Шоу вдруг подумал, что Флинн наверняка пользуется бешеной популярностью, не только потому, что многие любят рыжих, а потому что от парня буквально веяло сексом и жаждой жизни. Такому не обучишь и не выдрессируешь, это природный магнетизм, притягивающий людей, за такое можно простить и глупые татухи, и дурацкие манеры.</p><p>Флинн, уже полностью голый, забрался в постель и погладил Шоу по бедру, стояло у него крепко, на широкой головке поблескивала слюдяная капелька. Шоу с ленцой развел колени и напрягся, когда Флинн уставился ему между ног, приоткрыв рот.<br/>- Я не планировал и не готовился… - начал было Шоу, презирая себя за это нечаянное смущение.<br/>- Охренеть, у тебя даже яйца морковные и на пузе веснушки! – восхищенно перебил Флинн. – Можно потрогать?!<br/>Шоу растерянно кивнул. В отличие от медного Флинна, у которого волосы выгорали в благородную бронзу, Шоу действительно был из тех рыжих, которые пламенели всеми оттенками алого. В детстве беспощадно дразнили…</p><p>Флиин немедленно сполз ниже и влажно лизнул в живот, Шоу дернулся от неожиданной щекотки и охнул, когда Флинн туго и влажно обхватил губами его член. Шоу не ожидал, что так быстро возбудится, обычно это занимало куда больше времени, но этот наглый рыжий парень действовал как шпанская мушка, хотелось одновременно и обуздать, и поддаться ему.<br/>Но вообще Шоу не ожидал, что Флинн ему отсосет, Флинн явно продемонстрировал, что предпочитает быть сверху во всех смыслах, так что Шоу вообще не ждал от него особых изысков. Он зажмурился и зарылся пальцами в густые мягкие волосы, собранные в хвост. Флинн старательно причмокивал и ободрительно мычал, когда Шоу пытался сжать его коленями за плечи.</p><p>- Хватит! – приказал Шоу, неохотно оттащив за волосы.<br/>Флинн отодвинулся и посмотрел на него недоуменным лихорадочным взглядом.<br/>- Я кончу, - пояснил Шоу. – А я хочу большего.<br/>- А во второй раз? – с надеждой спросил Флинн, облизывая красные губы.<br/>- Второго раза не будет, - с сожалением признал Шоу. – Я так быстро не могу… к тому же у меня мало времени.<br/>- Старенький уже? – поддакнул Флинн, паскудно улыбаясь.<br/>Шоу вместо ответа схватил его за медную бородку и подтащил к себе – Флинн охнул, засмеялся и звонко поцеловал Шоу в нос. Вообще-то Шоу собирался снова ему угрожать, но так растерялся, что промолчал.</p><p>Флинн поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, переложил ноги Шоу на свои прекрасные широкие плечи и выудил резинку, завалившуюся между подушек, быстро и умело раскатал по члену, потом выдавил смазку на два пальца и принялся осторожно растягивать Шоу, всматриваясь в его напряженное лицо.<br/>- Я бы спросил, но и так вижу, что ты кому-то давал, - заметил Флинн. – Но давненько, да?<br/>- Да-а, - простонал Шоу, жмурясь от смутного полузабытого удовольствия.<br/>- По любви? – неожиданно спросил Флинн.<br/>Шоу от удивления даже отвлекся от дискомфорта и уставился на него, Флинн улыбнулся – с такого ракурса он казался очень красивым, разрумянился, слегка вспотел… Шоу принюхался и подумал, что у Флинна странный одеколон, определенно с нотками виски или рома.<br/>- По любви, - признался Шоу и решил, что больше не будет отвечать на вопросы, - какого хрена вообще? - но Флинн больше ничего и не спросил, он вытащил пальцы, старательно смазал член, подхватил Шоу за бедра и притянул к себе.</p><p>- Если сделаешь мне больно… - начал было Шоу, стараясь расслабиться.<br/>- Да-да, порежешь меня на пестрые ленточки, - легкомысленно ответил Флинн. – Морковкин, по тебе видно, что для тебя ничего не стоит человека ухлопать.<br/>- Не называй меня-а-а… - Шоу осекся и всхлипнул.<br/>Флинн тут же вышел и толкнулся снова, так же размашисто и до конца.</p><p>- Стой, с-сука, больно же! – прошипел Шоу.<br/>- Сейчас-сейчас, - пробормотал Флинн, пытаясь поймать его за руки. – Ну чего ты… ну будет же хорошо!<br/>Шоу злобно взглянул на него и решил, что когда все закончится – точно прирежет этого шлюхиного сына, но после нескольких сильных глубоких толчков ему действительно стало лучше, поникший член встрепенулся.<br/>Шоу зажмурился, привыкая к скольжению, к давно забытой наполненности, к болезненному удовольствию, в котором было все больше удовольствия и все меньше боли.</p><p>- Морковкин, посмотри на меня, - серьезно проговорил Флинн. – Ты как?<br/>Шоу неохотно приоткрыл один глаз – Флинн нависал над ним и едва заметно улыбался.<br/>- Еще раз… - прохрипел Шоу. – Еще раз назовешь…<br/>- По-моему, ты не в том положении, чтобы угрожать, рыбка моя, - засмеялся Флинн и начал двигаться размеренно и уверенно, прекрасно зная, куда надо попадать и с какой силой.</p><p>Шоу давно не позволял себе чего-то подобного: пустить все на самотек и довериться кому-то хоть на несколько минут, просто забить на все и расслабиться, наслаждаясь тем, что ему старательно делали хорошо. Он подумал, что с радостью заплатит Флинну Фэйрвинду, и еще накинет щедрые чаевые – этот трах определенно стоил любых денег, Шоу давно не было настолько хорошо. Он застонал, чувствуя, что разрядка на подходе, и потянулся вверх, Флинн склонился, сложив его почти пополам, и неуклюже поцеловал в губы. Они вскрикнули почти одновременно, Флинн, тяжелый и потный, навалился и принялся нежно целовать Шоу в плечи.<br/>- Свали, - прошипел Шоу, задыхаясь под его тяжестью.</p><p>Флинн неохотно сполз в сторону и лег рядом. Шоу собирался потянуться за салфетками, вытереть живот, забрызганный спермой, но ему было слишком лениво шевелиться, так что он лежал и наблюдал, как она подсыхает.<br/>Обычно мальчишки, которых он трахал, немедленно одевались и сваливали, но Флинн никуда не спешил: он раздобыл в кармане своего потрепанного пальто пачку сигарет и вернулся в постель, заботливо подсунув руку под голову Шоу. Молчал и курил, машинально щелкая зажигалкой, и лишь слабо улыбнулся, заметив изучающий взгляд Шоу.</p><p>- Чего? – спросил Флинн с ленцой. – Хочешь у меня телефончик попросить или думаешь, как меня ловчее по пакетам вынести? Учти, я против и буду сопротивляться!<br/>Шоу невольно улыбнулся, этот обезбашенный парень его забавлял.<br/>- Вообще-то я старался! – заявил Флинн, шумно выдохнув дым. – В поте лица!<br/>- За что плетей получил? – негромко спросил Шоу.<br/>Флинн тут же перестал улыбаться, его лицо замкнулось, веселые глаза потускнели.<br/>- За дело, - коротко ответил он и скатился с кровати.<br/>Шоу тоже сел и потянулся к своей одежде.</p><p>Флинн ловко одевался, не расставаясь с сигаретой, - и как только футболку не прожег? - похлопал по карманам, вспомнил, что утащил зажигалку в кровать, и вернулся за ней. Шоу поймал его за руку и протянул Флинну веер купюр.<br/>- Возьми, - сказал он. – Заработал.<br/>Шоу подозревал, что мадам Гойя вообще не имеет дел с безналичным расчетом, по крайней мере Шоу всегда расплачивался только бумажными деньгами или золотом, не хватало, чтобы кто-нибудь отследил его кредитки... кто-нибудь любопытный и частично заинтересованный, как Андуин, например.</p><p>- Спасибочки, - сказал Флинн и сгреб купюры в карман, не пересчитывая.<br/>- Купи себе нормальный плащ, - посоветовал Шоу и поднялся. – Пока этот не развалился от старости.<br/>- Непременно последую твоему совету, великий кутюрье, - усмехнулся Флинн, снова повеселев.<br/>Шоу кивком указал ему на дверь, он собирался быстро принять душ, - и так чертовски задержался, - и возвращаться в особняк Риннов, пока в его отсутствие с Андуином не случилось чего-нибудь ужасного.</p><p>- Так что, даже телефончик не спросишь? – осведомился Флинн, остановившись на пороге.<br/>Шоу отрицательно покачал головой.<br/>- Я не встречаюсь больше раза, - сказал он.<br/>Слабая улыбка на лице Флинна растаяла без следа, Шоу даже показалось, что тот действительно расстроился.<br/>- Ты был хорош, - признал Шоу. – Мне понравилось.<br/>Флинн кривовато улыбнулся.<br/>- Удачи, морко… приятель, - вежливо сказал он и ушел, а Шоу поспешил в душ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Месяц выдался кошмарным. Впрочем, Шоу знал, что так и будет – он понял в ту же секунду, когда зашел в кабинет Андуина и увидел молодого Десвинга, томно возлежащего на диванчике, где Андуин иногда отдыхал между встречами. Гневион паскудно ухмыльнулся и уткнулся в ноутбук, стоящий на коленях, Шоу с трудом сдержал тяжелый вздох. Возвращение Гневиона было очевидной перспективой, но Шоу все-таки надеялся, что тот подольше проторчит на другом материке, подальше отсюда и от Андуина.</p><p>Между Андуином и молодым Десвингом тянулись болезненные отношения, где хватало и любви, и ненависти. Они то сходились, то насмерть ругались, постоянно делили сферы влияния, а однажды психанувший Андуин собирался объявить награду за голову Десвинга. Шоу лично отговорил его, не от большой любви к Гневиону, конечно, Шоу его терпеть не мог, но он знал, что Андуин быстро остынет, зато какой-нибудь рьяный идиот захочет выслужиться и действительно притащит Андуину трофей в мешке, после чего Андуин окончательно рехнется и утопит город в крови. </p><p>Последний раз, когда Шоу видел Десвинга – тот получил по морде и вылетел из дома Риннов пулей, а вслед ему со звоном летели чашки, пресс-папье, кроссовок с развевающимися шнурками, и всё то, что Андуин о нем думал. Шоу решил, что разлад продлится не меньше полугода, Десвинг не любил, когда в него швыряются кроссовками, но прошло всего три месяца – и вот он, растрепанный и босой, в помятой рубашке и с пламенеющим румянцем на довольной физиономии. Помирились, значит… по крайней мере на какое-то время. Гневион был невероятно красивый, у него была какая-то буйная, дикая красота, но долго выдерживать его паскудный змеиный характер не мог даже терпеливый Андуин.</p><p>… Шоу понял, что если не выпустит пар, то начнет срываться на подчиненных, что было непрофессионально и недопустимо. Он рассеянно подумал, что для разнообразия надо бы заказать не блондина, а смазливого мулатика, и выдрать его так, чтобы неделю сидеть не мог, и вдруг вспомнил забавного рыжего парня, с которым так здорово трахнулся. Шоу каждый раз выбирал новых партнеров, но с этим рыжиком хотелось повторить, он как-то запал в душу.</p><p>После долгого, неприятного и несколько унизительного разговора с мадам Гойей, Шоу выяснил для себя несколько вещей: во-первых, он болван и подпустил к себе какого-то проходимца; во-вторых, никаких рыжих беглых моряков из Кул-Тираса в приличном заведении мадам никогда не было; в третьих, Шоу полный идиот и действительно позволил выдрать себя какому-то нахальному авантюристу, в-четвертых, стоило найти этого наглого ублюдка и зарезать его, в-пятых – но сначала перепихнуться.</p><p>Разыскать Флинна Фэйрвинда было совсем не сложно. Шоу не жаловался на память и сообразительность, он предположил самый логичный вариант и сразу попал в яблочко – Флинн Фэйрвинд жил в соседней квартире и, должно быть, здорово удивился, когда его неожиданно затащили трахаться… впрочем, он не растерялся, - кисло подумал Шоу, - быстро придумал, как выкрутиться, нигде не пропадет, какой молодчина. </p><p>Именно так Шоу оказался в маленькой двухкомнатной квартире, которая определенно знавала лучшие времена. Шоу поменялся в лице, обнаружив на вешалке женскую курточку и шапку с помпоном, а на полке для обуви – красные сапожки. Впрочем, стоило пройтись по комнатам и становилось понятно, что жильцы – определенно не пара. Не то чтобы Шоу хорошо разбирался в отношениях, но вещи были слишком тщательно разграничены, а у людей, которые состоят в отношениях, обычно все вперемешку. Даже Андуин, который уж точно не мог пожаловаться на бедность, иногда таскал чужую красно-черную худи и вульгарную заколку для волос в виде драконьего крыла..</p><p>Комната девушки была больше, светлее и чище, комната Флинна напоминала чулан для барахла… собственно чуланом она и являлась: маленькое окошко под потолком, которое почти не пропускало солнечный свет, старая обшарпанная мебель и завалы барахла, неопрятная лежанка с потертым лоскутным одеялом и несколько пустых бутылок у двери, из которых сделали подсвечники. На стене висели здоровенные лосиные рога, на шкафу пылилось облезлое чучело какой-то непознаваемой несчастной зверушки. На кособокой тумбе у лежанки змеилась чиненая изолентой зарядка для мобильного телефона, а на зачитанной книжке по астрономической навигации валялся желтоватый череп попугая. </p><p>Шоу несколько минут ошеломленно оглядывался, но быстро понял, что почти ничего из этого барахла не принадлежит нынешнему жильцу. Шоу подозревал, что Флинн бежал из Кул-Тираса налегке, так что ни чучела, ни тюки с тряпьем, ни даже деревянная абордажная сабля, висящая на гвоздике под окном, ему, скорее всего, не принадлежали. А вот книжка, пустые бутылки, покрытые оплывшим воском, и череп попугая вместо задушевного собеседника – это было его добро.<br/>Шоу порылся в ближайшем тюке и обнаружил истлевшую от ветхости детскую одежду, потом заглянул в тумбочку и усмехнулся, обнаружив еще батарею бутылок, в которых плескалось на донышке всякое дешевое пойло – бренди, ром, настойки…</p><p>- Что за нахуй?! – ошеломленно спросили с порога.<br/>Шоу вздрогнул от неожиданности и выпрямился, он так увлекся исследованием, что не услышал, как скрипнула входная дверь. Флинн Фэйрвинд, собственной персоной, подкрался совершенно беззвучно и злобно пялился, подпирая плечом дверной косяк, судя по сжатым кулакам, Флинн совершенно не обрадовался нежданному гостю. Шоу стащил капюшон с рыжих волос и выпрямился.</p><p>- Здравствуй. <br/>Флинн прищурился.<br/>- А! – холодно сказал он. – Это ты… что это за обыск? Какого хера?<br/>- Соскучился, - с ехидством ответил Шоу.<br/>Флинн не улыбнулся, посмотрел настороженно и недружелюбно.<br/>- Если ты хочешь забрать бабки обратно, у меня их давно нет, - начало было он, но Шоу лишь отмахнулся.<br/>- Ты их честно заработал, - с усмешкой ответил он. <br/>- Тогда тебе лучше уйти, - отрезал Флинн. </p><p>Шоу окинул взглядом убогий чулан, заставленный хламом, потом посмотрел на Флинна. Тот был в той же старой дубленке поверх футболки, и нечищеных ботинках. <br/>- У меня есть несколько вопросов, - спокойно сказал Шоу. – Я хочу получить ответы.<br/>Флинн выгнул бровь.<br/>- А с чего ты взял, что я отвечу? – поинтересовался он.<br/>- У тебя нет выбора, - честно сказал Шоу. <br/>Флинн громко фыркнул.<br/>- Приятель, я думаю, что тебе пора, - сказал он и шагнул к Шоу с явным намерением вытолкать взашей. </p><p>Шоу легко уклонился, поймал его за запястье и жестко завернул руку за спину, с трудом сдержав порыв выломать сустав. Шоу с юности натаскивали жестить по полной программе, но Флинн не сделал ему ничего плохого, его не хотелось калечить, Шоу не за этим пришел.<br/>Флинн, сложившись пополам, предсказуемо попытался лягнуть. Шоу пропихнул колено между его ног и чувствительно надавил на промежность, намекая, что ему ничего не стоит пнуть по мошонке. Флинн замер, хрипло дыша. От него снова пахло вискарем, - теперь-то Шоу понимал, что это вовсе не одеколон, - мятным мылом, дешевыми сигаретами и, почему-то, морской солью. Запах был приятный, Шоу украдкой вдохнул его полной грудью. </p><p>- Вопрос первый, - терпеливо сказал он. – Почему сразу не признался, что ты не проститутка?<br/>- Нахуй иди, - посоветовал Флинн.<br/>Шоу сжал пальцы на его запястье, он знал, что в изломанной позе нервы и так агонизируют, Флинн предсказуемо ахнул и задергался от боли.<br/>- Я не знаю! – взвыл он. – Я растерялся, а потом все как-то завертелось! Отъебись!<br/>- Ладно, - согласился Шоу.<br/>Он примерно так и думал – Флинн Фэйрвинд умел приземляться на все четыре лапы, предложили поебаться – он и согласился, заплатили за это – вообще повезло, удачный денек. Моральные терзания его явно обходили стороной.</p><p>- А почему ты вообще ломился в мою квартиру? – спросил Шоу.<br/>- Да нихера это не твоя квартира! – простонал Флинн. – Я же вижу, что там никто не живет! Иногда только какие-то хмыри шастают… <br/>Шоу хмыкнул.<br/>- Это не твое дело, - терпеливо ответил он и погладил Флинна по запястью, тот моментально понял намек и едва слышно всхлипнул.<br/>- Мы только переехали, - быстро заговорил он. – Я прибухнул и перепутал дверь… мне плевать, что у тебя там за делишки, честно! Я случайно!<br/>- Принято, - подумав, сказал Шоу.<br/>Он поверил: по Флинну было видно, что он феерический раздолбай и не особо интересуется чужими делами.</p><p>- Последний вопрос, - усмехнулся Шоу. – А где же хастлер, которого я ждал?<br/>- Ну крутился у подъезда какой-то героиновый торчок, но я его шуганул, - признался Флинн. – Я же не знал, что ты предпочитаешь трахать бледную немочь!<br/>… интересно, что мадам Гойя сделает с бедным шлюханом, когда узнает, что он ее обманул и подставил перед мистером Шоу? Наверняка ничего хорошего. </p><p>Шоу хмыкнул и отпустил вывернутую руку, Флинн тут же шарахнулся в сторону и сморщился от боли, прижимая онемевшую руку к груди.<br/>- Ничего фатального, скоро пройдет, - снисходительно проговорил Шоу. <br/>Флинн, кажется, собирался показать ему средний палец, но не решился, только взглянул угрюмо и отвернулся. Шоу стало неприятно и немного грустно – ему нравился Флинн Фэйрвинд, его бесстрашие и отчаянное дружелюбие. Впервые за долгие годы кто-то не трепетал перед Шоу на задних лапках, а дразнил его и даже целовал… но теперь и Флинн старался держаться от него подальше.</p><p>- Извини, - неохотно проговорил Шоу. – Но ты первый начал. <br/>- Проваливай уже, - устало сказал Флинн, растирая запястье. – Телия скоро придет.<br/>- Твоя подруга? – спросил Шоу.<br/>- Типа того, - ответил Флинн, поймал взгляд Шоу и покачал головой. – Она не моя девушка, не надо ломать ей руки!<br/>Шоу кривовато усмехнулся. Он действительно собирался уйти, ловить здесь было нечего, но Флинн вдруг шагнул к нему и заглянул в лицо.</p><p>- Между нами, а кто ты такой? – спросил он.<br/>- В смысле? – удивленно спросил Шоу.<br/>- На бандюка вроде не похож, - задумчиво проговорил Флинн. – А вроде и похож тоже… кто ты?<br/>- Не бандит, - улыбнулся Шоу. – Я работаю на известного и влиятельного человека.<br/>- Рэкет? – фыркнул Флинн и попятился.<br/>- Охрана, - спокойно поправил Шоу. – Я не занимаюсь ничем криминальным, и мой босс тоже.<br/>Почти не соврал.</p><p>Флинн с сомнением посмотрел на него, потом пожал плечами и отошел к лежанке. Неуклюже стащил свое пальто и бросил на стул поверх стопки перевязанных книжек, желтых от старости. Несвежая застиранная футболка едва не лопалась на широких плечах. Флинн плюхнулся на кровать и принялся стаскивать высокие ботинки, заляпанные грязью. Шоу нервно облизнул пересохшие губы.</p><p>- Хочу еще раз переспать с тобой, - признался он. – Я готов заплатить.<br/>Флинн посмотрел на него снизу вверх.<br/>- Приятель, я не шлюха, - холодно ответил он. – Один раз было прикольно, но дальше не охуевай.<br/>Шоу молча кивнул, надеясь, что не покраснел по самые уши. Давненько ему не отказывали, это было одновременно и нелепо, и унизительно.</p><p>- Я тебя и бесплатно трахну, морковкин, - вдруг сказал Флинн и усмехнулся.<br/>Шоу недоверчиво посмотрел на него. Он так растерялся, что даже не рассердился на идиотское прозвище.<br/>- Что? – спросил Флинн, поймав его взгляд. – Я же не хуем зарабатываю, не надо мне твоих денег… но можешь купить мне выпить! <br/>Шоу выгнул бровь.<br/>- Будем считать, что ты снял меня в клубе, - рассмеялся Флинн. – Один «Черный эльф» и я твой!<br/>- Ладно, - сказал Шоу и подошел к нему.<br/>Флинн посмотрел на него повеселевшим взглядом, Шоу не удержался и погладил его по шершавой щеке, почесал за ухом, как кота.</p><p>- Только учти, что я люблю целоваться, - предупредил Флинн.<br/>Шоу медленно стащил потрепанную резинку с медных волос и позволил им рассыпаться по плечам, зарылся пальцами в блестящие пряди. Флинн смотрел на него своими бархатными яркими глазами и едва заметно улыбался, Шоу наклонился к нему и осторожно поцеловал в горячие мягкие губы, а в следующую секунду Флинн схватил его под коленями и дернул на себя. Шоу и моргнуть не успел, как упал на кровать, а Флинн перекатился сверху и потерся кончиком носа о его щеку.</p><p>- Только у нас времени мало, - виновато шепнул он. – Так что быстро, ладно?<br/>- Угу, - согласился Шоу, ему надо было возвращаться и убедиться, что чертов Десвинг не втянул Андуина в какую-нибудь авантюру.<br/>Флинн принялся торопливо раздевать его: ботинки полетели в разные стороны, Шоу приподнял бедра и позволил стащить брюки. Флинн присвистнул, заметив маленькую кобуру на одной щиколотке и чехол с ножом на другой, но промолчал. </p><p>- Разорви, - только и сказал Шоу, когда Флинн завозился с бельем. <br/>Флинн поднял голову и посмотрел на него темным голодным взглядом.<br/>- Как скажешь, морковкин, - промурлыкал он и одним сильным движением порвал брифы пополам. <br/>«Что я творю?» – подумал Шоу и сам торопливо задрал майку до подмышек, до ремней портупеи, раздеваться дальше не было необходимости.</p><p>Флинн навалился на него и принялся целовать, попутно пытаясь расстегнуть свои линялые ношенные джинсы. Шоу стащил с него футболку и с наслаждением провел по кудрявой медной поросли на груди, потом запустил ногти в острые лопатки. Флинн охнул и припал горячими губами к его шее, щекоча жесткими усами. Шоу поцеловал его в плечо, - Флинн все возился с ремнем, ломая ногти, - и поймал губами розовый сосок с глубоким неровным шрамом. Флинн охнул, на секунду у него закатились глаза, видимо, местечко было чувствительное, Шоу прикусил напоследок и выпустил.</p><p>- Здесь была сережка? – спросил он.<br/>- Была, - лаконично ответил Флинн и больше ничего не добавил, но Шоу и сам догадался, судя по шраму, пирсинг выдрали с мясом… видимо тогда же, когда плетей отхватил. <br/>Флинн наконец-то победил свои долбаные штаны, навалился сверху и принялся тереться о Шоу, то и дело целуя веснушки на плечах. Шоу крепко стиснул коленями его голые горячие бока, дурея от скольжения члена о член, и от того, как сладко окаменевшие соски Флинна терлись о его грудь. </p><p>… деньги он все-таки оставил. Флинн поцеловал его в кончик носа и ушел в душ, на его животе подсыхали белесые брызги. Шоу оделся, сунул под подушку несколько купюр и свалил, ему было все равно, на что Флинн потратит деньги – на новую футболку или на бухло, Шоу умел быть благодарным за доставленное удовольствие. </p><p>Особняк Риннов встретил его паникой и кутерьмой, испуганными круглыми глазами охранников и перекошенным лицом Генна Седогрива – Андуин бесследно пропал.<br/>«Твою мать, - кисло подумал Шоу. – Меня не было всего полтора часа…»<br/>Шоу не стал поддаваться панике, он подумал несколько секунд, потом повернулся к Генну, нервно ломающему пальцы.</p><p>- Где Гневион? – спросил Шоу.<br/>Генн посмотрел на него с раздраженным недоумением, он тоже не выносил Гневиона… если подумать, Гневиона вообще никто не любил, даже недобитые остатки его собственной семьи.   <br/>- А я откуда знаю? – прорычал Генн. – Какая р-р-разница? <br/>Когда он нервничал, густой рычащий акцент проступал во всей красе, понимать Генна становилось еще сложнее, чем обычно. </p><p>Шоу не стал сообщать, что Десвинг ночевал у Андуина, Генна и так передергивало, когда слышал об этой связи. Не то чтобы он не одобрял ориентацию Андуина… скорее не поддерживал его выбор. Генн готов был подложить под Андуина хоть собственную дочь, хоть троюродного племянника, но Андуин интересовался только самым неблагонадежным вариантом. </p><p>Шоу потребовалась всего пара минут, чтобы выяснить, что молодой Десвинг не покидал особняк. Он не попал на камеры, а его машина, дорогущая тонированная «Матриарх», расписанная вручную неоновыми полосами, по-прежнему находилась в подземном гараже. Казалось, они с Андуином просто растворились в воздухе, не оставив никаких следов. Шоу хмыкнул и достал телефон.<br/>- Кому ты звонишь? – ревниво спросил Генн, который кружил вокруг него, словно голодный волк. – Матиас, ты собираешься что-нибудь делать?!<br/>- Я делаю, - терпеливо ответил Шоу. </p><p>Телефон Андуина, разрядившийся и выключенный, остался в спальне, но Гневион ответил через пару гудков и по его насмешливому голосу Шоу понял, что Андуин действительно с ним. Гневион буквально лопался от самодовольства – ухитрился умыкнуть золотого мальчика прямо из-под носа охраны!</p><p>- А, это ты, - проворковал он. – Как дела?<br/>- Я хотел бы поговорить с боссом, - ответил Шоу, стараясь сдерживаться.<br/>- Зачем? – ответил Гневион. – Андуин в полнейшем порядке… воздух свободы пошел ему на пользу!<br/>- Я просто хочу убедиться, что у него все хорошо, - ответил Шоу. <br/>- У него все хорошо, он в безопасности, - заверил Гневион. – Смакует янтарный эль и свинячит назжатарскими креветками… еще и пинается!<br/>Шоу услышал звуки невнятной возни… и что важнее, громкие крики чаек на фоне.</p><p>- Я хотел бы услышать это от него, - терпеливо проговорил Шоу. – Пожалуйста. <br/>Гневион секунду помолчал, потом хмыкнул.<br/>- Ладно, - с издевкой сказал он. - Сладкий, твой сообразительный цербер тебя все-таки нашел.<br/>- Генн? – кисло спросил Андуин.  <br/>- Я же сказал «сообразительный», - рассмеялся Гневион.<br/>Шоу невольно закатил глаза, Генн, который почти навис над ним, беззастенчиво подслушивая, начал злобно пыхтеть.</p><p>- Здравствуй, Шоу, - вежливо проговорил Андуин.<br/>- Здравствуйте, босс, - отозвался Шоу. – Когда вас забирать?<br/>Вот Генн бы сразу разорался, мол, чем ты думал, зачем сунулся в чужое логово, немедленно возвращайся домой… но Шоу считал, что Андуин взрослый и дееспособный человек, и в конце концов, он ведь не пленник, так что волен ездить куда угодно и с кем угодно, а если ему там голову отрежут – сам виноват. Кроме того, Шоу слишком хорошо знал Андуина – тот казался милым золотым мальчиком, а на самом деле был упрямее всех на свете… и очень хорошо запоминал обиды. </p><p>- Вечером? - с сомнением проговорил Андуин.<br/>- Я сам тебя привезу, - вмешался Гневион, позвякивая на фоне шейкером для коктейлей.<br/>- Я бы предпочел вас подстраховать, босс, - мягко проговорил Шоу. <br/>- Я же сказал, что верну! – рявкнул Гневион, видимо подслушивал по громкой связи. – Я не позволю нудным стариканам испортить наше свидание!<br/>Генн едва слышно зарычал, сорокалетний Шоу, который совсем не считал себя стариком, скрипнул зубами. Может, и не надо было отговаривать Андуина – получил бы голову долбаного Десвинга и обнимался бы с ней хоть до скончания веков…</p><p>- Спасибо за беспокойство, Шоу, - с улыбкой в голосе проговорил Андуин. – Мы вернемся вечером… кстати, а где ты был?<br/>- У вас есть наличные на такси, босс? – невозмутимо спросил Шоу, проигнорировав неудобный вопрос. – На всякий случай.<br/>- Он думает, что я выброшу тебя за борт и отправлю домой пешком? – возмутился Гневион. – Он считает меня конченым мудаком?!<br/>- Они на яхте, - тихо проговорил Генн. <br/>Шоу согласно моргнул.<br/>- Наличности нет и вообще я в пижаме, - с улыбкой в голосе проговорил Андуин. – В общем, у меня все в порядке, передавай Генну привет и звони, если что…<br/>- Только в самом крайнем случае! – проорал Гневион и связь оборвалась.</p><p>- Наглый ублюдок, - процедил Генн и едва не сплюнул на пол.<br/>- Отправлю машину в порт, - решил Шоу, размышляя вслух.<br/>- Как они сбежали? – спросил Генн, щуря холодные голубые глаза. – И где ты действительно был утром?!<br/>- В церкви, - соврал Шоу.<br/>Генн недоверчиво вскинул бровь.<br/>- Молился о том, чтобы Десвинг провалился сквозь землю, - буркнул Шоу. – Как видите, не помогло.<br/>Генн несколько секунд смотрел на него, потом громко фыркнул и ушел. Шоу задумчиво проводил его взглядом – ему тоже было любопытно, как Десвинг ухитрился умыкнуть не особо ловкого и спортивного Андуина из набитого охраной особняка, не попав в прицел камер. Шоу собирался непременно найти ответ этой загадки.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Кстати, Шоу, - так вкрадчиво проговорил Гневион, сладко улыбаясь, что Шоу немедленно насторожился. – Как поживает твоя рыжая зазноба?<br/>Андуин выронил голубую бусинку, которую держал пинцетом, и уставился на Шоу круглыми глазами. Шоу с трудом сдержал страдальческую гримасу.<br/>- Ты не говорил, что у тебя появилась девушка! – весело сказал Андуин. – Как ее зовут?<br/>- Его зовут Флинн, - сухо ответил Шоу. – И я предпочел бы не обсуждать мою личную жизнь.<br/>Андуин выглядел потрясенным, как ребенок, который впервые узнал, что родители делают ЭТО, и испытывает отвращение, но и жгучее любопытство одновременно. </p><p>- Золотко, ты не знал, что наш друг Шоу тот еще шлюхоеб? - небрежно проговорил Гневион, рассматривая ухоженные полированные ногти. – Но с недавних пор у него завелась рыжая индивидуалочка… правда?<br/>Шоу скрипнул зубами. Он поймал взгляд Гневиона – необычайно злой, несмотря на медовый голос, и понял, что Гневион в курсе, какой типаж Шоу предпочитал. Даже странно, что и об этом он еще не разболтал.</p><p>- А откуда ты знаешь? – спросил Шоу. – Тоже посещаешь?<br/>Насмешливый взгляд Андуина разом похолодел, Андуин перестал пялиться на Шоу и уставился на Гневиона.<br/>- Видишь ли, «Черный Лотос» на самом деле принадлежит мне, - усмехнулся Гневион. – Я не трахаю шлюх, я ведь не на помойке себя нашел.<br/>Шоу холодно улыбнулся, проигнорировал шпильку.</p><p>- Ты никогда не рассказывал, - негромко сказал Андуин и пощелкал пинцетом.<br/>- У меня ведь должны быть от тебя секреты, дорогой, - засмеялся Гневион. – Кроме того, официально я никак не связан с борделями, моя репутация чиста, как слеза младенца!<br/>Андуин скептически посмотрел на него и вернулся к своей мозаике. </p><p>Ни один человек в особняке Риннов не посмеивался над его немного девчачьим хобби. Все знали, что у Андуина есть и другое хобби, связанное с моргом в подвале и с камерами-холодильниками, где можно держать людей достаточно долго, то и дело отщипывая по кусочку. Шоу не подтверждал и не отрицал слухи, хоть и знал, что камеры давно пустуют, а Вариан, пока был жив, никого в плену не держал, предпочитая разбираться сразу. Но для общей дисциплины было полезно.</p><p>- Босс, я могу идти? – спросил Шоу. <br/>Андуин кивнул и продолжил собирать из разноцветной мозаики льва с пышной гривой, зато Гневион сел, спустив с кушетки длиннющие ноги, и встряхнул темными волосами.<br/>- Шоу, ты обиделся? – поддразнил он. – Или ты стесняешься своего морячка?<br/>«И это тоже знает, - мрачно подумал Шоу. – Однако ребята из «Черного Когтя» молодцы…»</p><p>- Какое тебе дело с кем я сплю? – холодно спросил он. – Если у тебя личный интерес, то ты не в моем вкусе.<br/>Гневион громко фыркнул. <br/>- Размечтался! – улыбнулся он. – Я сплю только с теми…<br/>Он вдруг осекся и даже втянул голову в плечи. Андуин обернулся к нему и неприятно улыбнулся.<br/>- С кем? – невозмутимо спросил он. – С кем еще?<br/>- Детка, вообще-то не помню, чтобы мы клялись друг другу в верности… - начал было Гневион и замолчал, сообразив, что ляпает что-то не то.<br/>Андуин вопросительно вскинул бровь, аккуратно положил бусинку обратно в коробку и выразительно пощелкал пинцетом. Звук был чертовски неприятный, Гневион поморщился и отодвинулся.</p><p>- Ну? – холодно спросил Андуин.<br/>- Чего ты от меня хочешь? – рассердился Гневион. – Или ты думал, что я храню тебе верность, когда мы не вместе?<br/>- А когда мы не вместе? – удивился Андуин.<br/>- Когда ты ведешь себя как законченная сучка и прогоняешь меня! - огрызнулся Гневион.<br/>Андуин несколько секунд смотрел на него, потом опустил взгляд и понурился.<br/>- Я никогда не думал в таком ключе, - удрученно проговорил он. – Я считал, что ты мой с первого взгляда, раз и навсегда.<br/>- С шестнадцати лет? – хмыкнул Гневион, но Андуин лишь кивнул. <br/>У Гневиона сделалось очень странное лицо, виноватое и растерянное одновременно. </p><p>Шоу мысленно фыркнул – вот ведь идиот, повелся и поверил… впрочем, Андуину было очень сложно не поверить, особенно, когда тот делал щенячьи грустные глазки. Только вот Шоу был в курсе, что Андуин тоже не терял времени даром, пока Десвинг шлялся где ни попадя. Шоу мог бы рассказать, но, конечно же, промолчал, он не забывал, на кого работает. <br/>«Хорошо, что Вариан так и не узнал об этих шашнях, - подумал Шоу. – Иначе кое-кто уже бы пел в хоре высоким чистым голосом».</p><p>Впрочем, вряд ли в шестнадцать эти двое успели попробовать что-то серьезное: у Андуина не было друзей его возраста, тем более, потом его похитили, пытали и искалечили, ему было не до любовных интрижек, а Десвинги вовремя отправили отпрыска на другой материк, так что, наверное, только и успели за ручки подержаться.</p><p>- Золотко, - тихо сказал Гневион и пересел к Андуину на колени, обвив руками за шею. – Ну посмотри на меня… <br/>Шоу решил, что с него достаточно драмы и молча вышел.</p><p>Даже странно, что Гневион, с его действительно профессиональной выдрессированной разведкой, еще не пронюхал про мальчишку Ветрокрылого, который таскался к Андуину, пока родители не услали подальше. Шоу подозревал, что инициатива исходила вовсе не от них, а от Андуина, которому быстро надоели нормальные здоровые отношения с хорошим мальчиком из хорошей семьи. Еще был покойный господин Саурфанг, который во все стороны громогласно рассказывал, что Андуин ему как родной сын, а потом Шоу застукал их, - и хорошо, что только он! - прямо посреди воспитательного процесса. Не то чтобы Шоу разбирался в детях, но загибать сыновей раком, кажется, не одобрялось ни одним учебником педагогики. </p><p>Бывали еще некоторые эпизоды, о которых Шоу помалкивал. Он хранил секреты своего молодого босса, но лучше всех знал, что Андуин вовсе не такой золотой трепетный одуванчик, каким его воспевают в СМИ. Гневион, циничный и расчетливый, тоже должен был это понимать, но на него действовало очарование голубых глаз. </p><p>Шоу вздохнул и подумал про другие голубые глаза – вот ведь блядский Десвинг, раскопал все-таки! Шоу не скрывал свои связи, но и выставлять их на общее обозрение не собирался, это было небезопасно в первую очередь для Флинна. Шоу решил, что позвонит ему вечером, и тут же о нем забыл.</p><p>Он самолично прошелся по просторному трехэтажному особняку, проверяя посты охраны – возвращаться в кабинет не хотелось, его кабинет находился слишком близко к кабинету Андуина, а насколько Шоу понимал тенденции чужих отношений – либо Андуин выворачивал своего любовника наизнанку в метафорическом плане, либо буквально. Андуин лучше всех умел выкручивать яйца – господин Саурфанг, например, неожиданно для всех передал ему здоровенный кусок бизнеса, после чего ввязался в совершенно нелепую переделку, что было странно для воротилы его уровня, и скоропостижно дурацки погиб. Шоу старался не задумываться – приложил ли к этому свою бледную, слабую и худую руку его босс. Скорее да, чем нет.</p><p>Шоу вернулся как раз вовремя – в кабинете грохотало, звенело битое стекло, Десвинг то и дело рявкал, Андуина не было слышно, но Шоу знал, что Андуин в принципе редко повышает голос, чем сильнее он злился, тем тише и спокойнее говорил. Видимо, сердечное примирение превратилось в очередное выяснение границ. Шоу невольно закатил глаза – ох уж эти молодые страсти… и как им только не надоело? <br/>Он жестом приказал подоспевшей охране не вмешиваться, не хватало еще, чтобы его люди пострадали… Андуину-то точно ничего не грозило, он сам кого угодно мог прикончить.</p><p>Шоу едва успел посторониться, как дверь кабинета распахнулась настежь, едва не слетев с петель, Гневион буквально выкатился наружу, спотыкаясь о собственные ноги и утирая кровь, сочащуюся из длинной царапины на щеке. Видимо, задело осколком чашки или чем-то похожим, потому что от воткнутого пинцета остались бы совершенно другие следы... которые Шоу заметил на левой руке Гневиона. </p><p>- Да катись ты нахуй! – проорал Гневион, обернувшись к распахнутому кабинету.<br/>- Сам катись, уебок! - огрызнулся Андуин.<br/>Шоу подумал, что у Аратора Ветрокрылого не было шансов, вопреки всему, что он себе надумал. Аратор и представить себе не мог подобное обращение со своим возлюбленным, его воспитывали под контролем психотерапевтов на доброте, всепрощении и понимании… если подумать, он даже не знал настоящего Андуина, хитроумного, внимательного и мстительного адреналинового наркомана, который предпочитал отношения, где регулярно посылают нахуй и швыряются вазочками. </p><p>- Больше предлагать не буду! – рявкнул Гневион, с раздражением размазывая по лицу текущую кровь.<br/>- Можешь не утруждаться, я никогда за тебя не выйду, - ледяным тоном ответил Андуин. – Мне дорога моя репутация.<br/>Лицо Гневиона на секунду болезненно исказилось, но он взял себя в руки и неприятно ухмыльнулся.<br/>- Знаешь, тебе стоило сказать сразу, я бы не тратил на тебя время, - насмешливо проговорил он, сцепив подрагивающие руки.<br/>- Я говорил, - невозмутимо отозвался Андуин. – Просто ты тупой и надоедливый. <br/>У Гневиона дернулась жилка под глазом, губы задрожали, сложившись в безумный оскал, наполненный яростью и болью.</p><p>- Нахуй, - тихо сказал он, не столько Андуину, сколько самому себе, повернулся и едва не натолкнулся на Шоу.<br/>Шоу вежливо отступил в сторону, Гневион несколько секунд смотрел на него тяжелым взглядом, потом снова оскалился.<br/>- Ты мне за это ответишь, - прошипел он, невовремя вспомнив, с чего начались разбирательства его верности.<br/>- При чем тут я? – спросил Шоу, он собирался промолчать, но вырвалось само. – Лучше бы ты держал член в штанах.<br/>Гневион прищурился. Шоу с досадой прикусил язык, но было поздно, Гневион прошел мимо, толкнув его плечом, и ушел. Шоу заглянул в разгромленный кабинет – Андуин возился на полу, старательно складывая в коробку рассыпанные бусины.</p><p>- Как думаешь, я еще смогу ее собрать? – спросил он, кивнув на опрокинутый мольберт с холстом и львом. <br/>- Надеюсь, - нейтрально ответил Шоу. – Я вызову уборщиц, они наведут порядок и все найдут.<br/>Андуин кивнул и протянул ему руку, Шоу помог ему подняться – у Андуина до сих пор были проблемы с коленями, хотя раздробленные коленные чашечки ему частично собрали, а частично заменили.  </p><p>- Он свалил? – тихо спросил Андуин.<br/>Шоу кивнул.<br/>- Вернется, - уверенно сказал Андуин. – Он всегда возвращается.<br/>Шоу промолчал, ему платили не за беседы по душам и не за полезные советы из серии «как сохранить отношения». Генн бы высказался от души – и про репутацию, и про скандалы, и про доверие к Десвингу, и про неразборчивость, но Шоу не лез со своим мнением, когда его не спрашивали.</p><p>Он не стал дожидаться вечера. Флинн не отвечал почти две минуты, - Шоу слушал долгие гудки и старался подавить волнение, - но потом ответил таким сиплым и сонным голосом, что у Шоу моментально отлегло от сердца.</p><p>- Вам нужно съезжать как можно скорее, - сказал Шоу, прервав невнятное ворчание. – Оставаться опасно. <br/>Флинн замолчал и громко щелкнул зажигалкой.<br/>- Во что ты меня втравил? – спросил он после паузы все еще хрипловатым, но уже не сонным голосом.  <br/>- Прости, - тихо сказал Шоу. – Так вышло.<br/>Он с неожиданной горечью подумал, что, судя по всему, больше Флинна не увидит, тот ненавидел неприятности и старался их избегать всеми силами. </p><p>Флинн громко вздохнул.<br/>- Я только-только запомнил дверь и перестал ломиться к соседям, - пожаловался он с усмешкой в голосе. <br/>Шоу слабо улыбнулся.<br/>- Мы съедем, не впервой, - сказал Флинн. – Ты приедешь сегодня?<br/>Шоу собирался отказаться, но потом сообразил, что о Флинне и так знают все заинтересованные, так что дистанцироваться бессмысленно.</p><p>- Если хочешь, - ответил Шоу.<br/>- Хочу, - проговорил Флинн с такой гортанной ноткой, что Шоу немедленно решил непременно посетить его вечером.<br/>- Тогда приеду, - ответил Шоу и не удержался. – Помой член.<br/>- Побрей жопу, - в тон ему ответил Флинн и рассмеялся.<br/>Шоу обнаружил, что улыбается как дурак, уставившись в стену пустым взглядом. Флинн поперхнулся сигаретой, закашлялся и отключился, Шоу осторожно оглянулся, убедившись, что никто не видел его веселости, одернул пиджак и придал себе строгий деловой вид.   </p><p>- .... Ну это просто оскорбительно, - с осуждением проговорил Флинн, лениво обнимая его поперек груди свободной рукой.<br/>Шоу задрал голову и посмотрел на него. Лежать на шерстяном горячем Флинне было весьма приятно, Шоу даже начало клонить в сон. <br/>- Я так старался, а ты все равно витаешь в облаках, - обиженно проговорил Флинн и затушил сигарету в самодельной пепельнице из обрезанной жестяной банки.<br/>- Прости, - смущенно проговорил Шоу. – Ты был хорош, просто… это рабочее. <br/>- Может, расскажешь? – предложил Флинн, нежно погладив его по предплечьям, усыпанным золотистыми веснушками.<br/>Шоу собирался резко отказать, но снова замялся, Флинн казался идеальным кандидатом, чтобы облегчить душу. Ему было, по большому счету, наплевать, и от него было легко избавиться в случае чего. </p><p>- Я все понимаю, морковкин, - мягко проговорил Флинн. – Не надо называть имен… просто мне кажется, что тебе нужно выговориться, а то ты лопнешь. <br/>Шоу вздохнул и поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее. Флинн обнял его под мышками и сцепил ладони на груди.<br/>- У тебя даже сейчас плечи каменные, - посочувствовал Флинн. – Тяжело тебе приходится?<br/>Шоу снова вздохнул и рассказал - не всё, конечно, но достаточно, чтобы Флинн начал хмуриться.</p><p>- Ебала жаба гадюку, - задумчиво сказал он, когда Шоу замолчал. – А самое паскудное то, что я знаю лишь одного Гневиона – и это Десвинг, Черный Принц. <br/>Шоу сел так резко, что едва не зарядил Флинну макушкой в челюсть. <br/>- Разве я назвал имя? – нервно спросил он.<br/>- Ну да, - ответил Флинн, пожав плечами. – Только не говори, что именно эта гадюка затаила на меня ядовитый зуб! <br/>Шоу виновато промолчал.</p><p>- Хуево, - подытожил Флинн. – Лично-то я его не знаю, это птица высокого полета, но любой моряк знает, что если вдруг находишь удобный островок для базы, а там уже обосновался «Черный Коготь» – бежать надо быстро и максимально незаметно, они совершенно отмороженные, а молодой дракон и вовсе на всю голову больной.<br/>- Молодой дракон? – усмехнулся Шоу.<br/>- Так его называют, - ответил Флинн. – Думаю, что не за доброту и милосердие.<br/>- Я постараюсь тебя защитить, - пообещал Шоу. – Дам денег, чтобы вы могли спрятаться…<br/>- Морковкин, я на тебя не сержусь, - мягко сказал Флинн. – Я бы все равно куда-нибудь вляпался, такой уж я человек… так что в жопу этого ублюдка.<br/>Шоу запрокинул голову и растерянно посмотрел на него. Флинн улыбнулся и поцеловал его в кончик носа.</p><p>- Зато теперь я беспокоюсь о тебе, - признался Флинн. – Я-то думал, что ты просто начальник в каком-нибудь дорогущем торговом центре, а ты важная шишка! Охраняешь целого золотого принца!<br/>Шоу закатил глаза.<br/>- У него реально даже унитаз золотой? – не утерпел Флинн.<br/>- Нет, - фыркнул Шоу. – Андуин адекватный… почти адекватный, только вот ухажеров выбирать не умеет. <br/>Флинн хмыкнул.</p><p>- Останешься на ночь? – спросил он.<br/>Шоу задумчиво поскреб подбородок.<br/>- Понимаешь, мне вставать через… - Флинн взял его руку и взглянул на наручные часы. – Через четыре часа, так что извиняй, провожать тебя не пойду, но вот еще разок трахнуть не откажусь.<br/>- У меня так быстро не встанет, - с сожалением проговорил Шоу.<br/>- Ты можешь закрыть глаза и подумать о Штормграде, - подсказал Флинн. – А потом поплачешь в ванной, я не возражаю.<br/>Шоу ткнул его локтем в бок. Флинн поцеловал его за ухом, нежно погладил по предплечью и Шоу решил, что действительно – не провалится же чертов особняк за четыре часа. Ему было лениво выбираться из постели, одеваться и ехать обратно, жертвуя драгоценным сном.</p><p>- Ладно, - сказал он. – Валяй.<br/>Флинн помог ему перевернуться, зашипел, когда Шоу нечаянно ткнул его острым коленом в бедро, и навис на руках, вклинившись между ног Шоу.<br/>- Только одно условие, - серьезно проговорил Флинн. – Ты уж будь со мной, а не со своими боссами, ладно?<br/>Шоу кивнул и закинул руки за голову, выгибаясь и раскрываясь. </p><p>У него так и не встало, но Флинн был хорош – двигался медленно и плавно, заглядывал Шоу в лицо, целовал шею и плечи, и, наверное, только усилием воли не заебывал Шоу вопросами «Тебе хорошо? Тебе нормально?», догадался, что Шоу ему врежет. Шоу наслаждался, обнимая его за плечи; из члена подтекало, размазываясь между животами, но толчки вызывали такие будоражащие ощущения, что Шоу готов был вечно покачиваться, сжимая бедра Флинна коленями… до утра так точно.</p><p>- Морковкин? – прошептал Флинн, уткнувшись лицом ему в плечо, содрогнулся всем телом, обмяк и потяжелел. <br/>Шоу машинально вплел пальцы в длинные волосы, растекшиеся по плечам медной пеленой, и вдруг подумал, что Десвингу, для его же блага, не стоит трогать Флинна. Пускай у Шоу были не такие обширные возможности и ресурсы, но никакой «Черный коготь» не спасет от сломанного позвоночника или раздробленных коленных чашечек. Андуина вот целый клан не спас, а за Гневионом не стояла большая любящая семья… наоборот, эти его первыми и сдадут.</p><p>Шоу хмыкнул и осознал, что Флинн уже спит, пустив слюну ему на шею и даже не удосужившись вытащить свой блядский член. Шоу немедленно спихнул его в сторону, Флинн тут же грохнулся на пол со звонким стуком и вскочил на ноги, хлопая осоловевшими глазами. Шоу выразительно посмотрел на него - Флинн потряс головой, прочищая мозги, стащил резинку, завязал узлом и куда-то дел, потом принес чистое полотенце. Шоу старательно вытерся, скомкал полотенце и запустил во Флинна, который на ходу чистил зубы бамбуковой щеткой и пытался найти зарядку для телефона в хламе, то и дело спотыкаясь о собственные ботинки. В конце концов Флинн запинал их под кровать, умылся и почти робко постучал Шоу по плечу - Шоу милостиво подвинулся, пустив Флинна в постель, и повернулся на бок, позволив уютно обнять себя сзади большой ложечкой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На пустынном скрипучем причале было солнечно, но по-настоящему прохладно – ветра, прилетевшие из океана, спотыкались о деревянный частокол, взбивали щедрую пену и баламутили всплывшие подгнивающие водоросли. Шоу решил, что не станет задерживаться надолго, с возрастом начинаешь внимательнее прислушиваться к словам вроде «простатит» или «ревматизм». </p><p>Он дошел до конца причала, сел на край вытертого, просоленного деревянного настила и бесстрашно свесил ноги, брызги все равно не долетали до кроссовок. Шоу готов был поспорить, что любой знакомый может пройти всего в ярде, и не узнает его, хотя для нехитрой маскировки потребовалось всего-то сменить строгий костюм на джинсы и мешковатую ветровку с капюшоном, скрывающим рыжие волосы.</p><p>Тяжелые огромные сухогрузы, набитые контейнерами по маковку, в залив не заходили, здесь для них было слишком мелко, они маячили на горизонте едва заметными призраками, зато яхт было столько, что Шоу сбился со счета. Большинство сгрудились в порту, словно лебеди у кормушки, но некоторые рассекали залив даже в эту ветреную стылую погоду. <br/>Шоу заметил несколько нарядных парусников и туристическую бригантину из Кул-Тираса, и рассеянно подумал, что Флинну, наверное, понравится вид, надо бы как-нибудь привести его и показать это место. Он даже вздрогнул. </p><p>Шоу нечасто сюда выбирался, у него совсем не было свободного времени, но он изредка старался подгадать хотя бы час. Это место связывало его с бывшим, именно здесь Шоу вспоминал, почему большинству людей нельзя доверять… но впервые он подумал не о бывшем, - о нем Шоу как раз и не вспомнил впервые за много лет, - а о ком-то другом.    <br/>«О нынешнем», - подумал он, скривив губы в скептической улыбке.<br/>Он бы не назвал Флинна Фэйрвинда своим бойфрендом, но, - Шоу старался быть честным с собой, - тот перестал быть забавной постельной игрушкой. Их редкие встречи превратились во что-то более серьезное. </p><p>Шоу дернулся, услышав звонок телефона, посмотрел на дисплей и громко вздохнул – в свой законный редкий выходной он надеялся отдохнуть от Андуина.<br/>- Матиас, - хрипло и сдавленно прошептал Андуин. – Ты уже видел новости?<br/>- Нет, - ответил Шоу, похолодев за долю секунды. – Что случилось?<br/>- Ф-фотографии, - прошептал Андуин, запинаясь, и принялся тихо плакать.<br/>Шоу немедленно вскочил на ноги. <br/>- Я возвращаюсь, - сказал он. – Мы со всем разберемся, босс!</p><p>Он зашагал к парковке, где оставил машину, и попутно принялся на ходу читать новости. От первого же заголовка Шоу едва не споткнулся на ровном месте, сердце упало в пятки и тут же прыгнуло в горло – заголовки кричали «Золотой мальчик показал шоколадный глаз!», «Из монашки в шлюшки», «Андуин Ринн и волшебный пенис». Шоу усилием воли заставил себя прекратить читать эту грязь, промотал текст и внизу увидел фотографии. <br/>Он даже остановился, испугавшись, что споткнется на ослабших ногах и свалится в воду, и сжал занывшую переносицу двумя пальцами. Сквозь ужас, жалость и потрясение пробивалась иррациональная злость на Андуина – как можно было так глупо подставиться?! Чем он думал, позволив снимать себя во время постельных утех?! </p><p>Фотографии, к счастью, были зацензурены в стратегических местах, но совершенно не скрывали происходящего: Андуин на коленях, с голыми плечами и распухшим натертым ртом, высунул язык и тянется к чему-то тщательно заблюренному, но любой поймет, что там; Андуин на спине, ноги бесстыдно раздвинуты, и хотя между ними все замылено, но поза недвусмысленно характеризует происходящее. <br/>Шоу быстро прокрутил оставшиеся фотографии, не присматриваясь, но остановился на последней. На ней как раз не было цензуры, и порнографии тоже не было – Андуин спал на животе, обнимая подушку, распущенные золотые волосы рассыпались по плечам и спине, и несмотря на многочисленные шрамы, уродующие кожу розовыми стежками, было как-то неуловимо понятно, что фотограф им неподдельно любуется. </p><p>- Ох, Андуин, - пробормотал Шоу. – Что ты натворил?<br/>Он ни капли не завидовал пиар-отделу Риннов, которому придется как-то выгребать из этой глубокой ямы. Чем Андуин только думал, когда позволил Десвингу делать фотографии?! Всегда есть риск утечки интимных фоток… Шоу вздрогнул. Он сообразил, кто слил фото: Десвинг мог оправдываться взломанным телефоном и злыми ордынскими хакерами, но Шоу догадался, и Андуин наверное тоже, что Гневион сам старательно скормил эту всю гадость СМИ. <br/>Гневион всегда отличался злопамятностью, но это… Шоу покачал головой. Гневион не мог не понимать, что этот скандал уничтожит Андуина, растопчет его репутацию и его честь, Андуину никогда не отмыться… а Десвингу никогда не вернуться в его дом и в его постель. Надо отдать должное, эта скользкая мразь сумела поставить громкую точку в финале многолетнего романа.</p><p>… Шоу не поверил своим глазам, когда рядом с его тачкой припарковался черный байк. Гневион стащил шлем и повесил на руль, расстегнул кожаную мотоциклетную куртку до пояса и помахал Шоу.<br/>- Привет, - весело проговорил он. – Андуин дома? <br/>Шоу молча схватил его за грудки и так встряхнул, что у Гневиона звонко щелкнули зубы. <br/>- Лапы убрал, - с ухмылкой проговорил Гневион, Шоу ощутил, что по ребрам пробежалось что-то холодное и острое. <br/>- Как ты смеешь здесь появляться? – прошипел Шоу и выпустил его, не хотелось мараться.<br/>- Да-а-а, ужасное происшествие, - протянул Гневион, самодовольно прищурив глаза. – Боюсь, для Риннов настанут не лучшие времена, Андуину как никогда нужны друзья!<br/>Шоу с трудом сдержал порыв удавить бессовестного гаденыша. </p><p>- Но клан Десвингов и лично я, как его глава, готов прийти на помощь, - проговорил Гневион. – Протянуть руку…<br/>Он вдруг посерьезнел и тихо добавил:<br/>- Руку и сердце… думаю, Андуин теперь не в том положении, чтобы задирать нос.<br/>Шоу все понял. Чужой хитроумный план, замешанный на обиде, мести, одержимости и больной любви, полностью сложился.</p><p>- Андуин вырвет тебе сердце и съест без соли, - скептически проговорил Шоу. – Ты перешел черту.<br/>- Это мы еще посмотрим, - усмехнулся Гневион. – Не будешь любезен проводить меня?<br/>- Боишься, что тебя по дороге удавят? – с ехидцей спросил Шоу. – Правильно боишься, ублюдок.<br/>Гневион улыбнулся, но Шоу видел, что Гневиону действительно не по себе. Он бахвалился, но на него смотрели слишком недоброжелательно, только присутствие Шоу не дало охране накостылять ему по шее. И это они еще не знали всей правды! <br/>«Но смелости ему не занимать, - с невольным уважением подумал Шоу. – Сунуть голову в пасть разъяренному льву… хоть бы охрану с собой взял, так нет, приперся в гордом одиночестве просить руки… как бы Андуин, в самом деле, не отправил назад его голову в пакете со льдом».  </p><p>Большой кабинет для официальных приемов, где Андуин иногда работал с документами, был закрыт. В маленьком обжитом кабинете, где он принимал близких и приятных гостей, его тоже не было.<br/>- В спальне? – предположил Гневион, который следовал за Шоу по пятам.<br/>Шоу хмуро покосился на него. Ему не хотелось вести Десвинга в спальню босса… впрочем, там Андуина тоже не оказалось. Гневион растерянно посмотрел на Шоу и сглотнул, он тоже подумал, что Андуин сбежал вниз, в подвал, а туда идти совершенно не хотелось. <br/>- Может в гостиной? – с надеждой спросил Гневион.<br/>Шоу понимал, что из подвалов Гневион точно живым не выйдет. Шоу ему не симпатизировал, но все равно не мог так запросто завести на верную смерть. <br/>- Давай посмотрим, - неохотно согласился он.</p><p>Окна были зашторены, но в полумраке поблескивали осколки – следы пережитой истерики. Андуин лежал на кушетке, поджав колени к груди и уткнувшись лицом в маленькую плюшевую подушку. Шоу осторожно подошел к окну, стараясь не наступить на битое стекло, и отдернул штору, Гневион опустился на колени перед кушеткой и положил руку Андуину на плечо.<br/>- Детка, ты перебарщиваешь с эмоциями, - мягко проговорил он. – Мы все исправим…<br/>Шоу поморщился. </p><p>Андуин резко обернулся – лицо у него было бледное и зареванное, глаза распухли. С его позиции было неудобно драться – только это уберегло Гневиона от переломанного носа.  Андуин врезал от души, но кулак скользнул и задел лишь скулу по касательной, Гневион зашипел и отшатнулся.</p><p>- Очень взросло! – кисло проговорил он, ощупывая под глазом.<br/>- Но не так подло, - тихо сказал Андуин и сел. – Мне с тобой не сравниться.<br/>- Ты знаешь, зачем я это сделал, - сказал Гневион.<br/>- Знаю, - ответил Андуин неестественно спокойным голосом. – Это было мерзко, но умно… в твоем стиле.<br/>- Твой ответ? – спросил Гневион, склонив голову набок.<br/>Андуин медленно кивнул.<br/>- Я согласен, - сказал он. – Принимаю твое предложение.<br/>Гневион свернул улыбкой и попытался взять его за руку, но Андуин брезгливо отодвинулся. </p><p>- До конца своей жизни ты будешь проклинать этот день, - сказал Андуин так спокойно и безжизненно, что Шоу принялся на всякий случай искать взглядом острые предметы. – Я превращу твою жизнь в ад.<br/>Гневион кривовато усмехнулся.<br/>- Не сомневаюсь, - проговорил он. – Но без тебя…<br/>- Ты заплатишь за все унижение, через которое мне придется пройти, - перебил Андуин, не слушая его. – За каждое грязное слово. <br/>Гневион молчал. Андуин смотрел без улыбки, глаза у него были тусклые, и что-то в его лице, и в интонациях голоса действительно пугало. Шоу подумал, что не завидует Десвингу – тот добился, чего хотел, но какой ценой…</p><p>- Можешь идти, - равнодушно сказал Андуин. – Мой пиар-отдел с тобой свяжется.<br/>- Золотце, ты… - растерянно проговорил Гневион.<br/>- Займись подготовкой свадьбы, если хочешь, - перебил Андуин. – Я не собираюсь принимать в этом участие… и в дальнейшем предупреждай о своих визитах, я приму тебя, если у меня будет время.<br/>- Хватит вести себя как стерва! – рассердился Гневион. – Что ты несешь?!<br/>Андуин моргнул и отвернулся от него.</p><p>- Шоу, выпроводи этого господина, - устало сказал он. – Визит окончен. <br/>Гневион обернулся и взглянул на Шоу таким бешеным взглядом, что Шоу остановился, не сделав и шага.<br/>- Ты охуел, детка? – сердито спросил Гневион, попытавшись взять Андуина за подбородок.<br/>Андуин с отвращением отшатнулся. <br/>- Ты думал, что все будет по-прежнему? – холодно спросил он. – Не будет, ты меня предал… Шоу, выведи его.</p><p>Шоу заколебался. Он подумал, что если Гневион сейчас свалит, не помирившись и не объяснившись, то эти бесконечные больные отношения пойдут на новый круг, который закончится еще хуже. Шоу поморщился и отступил к двери, взглянул на Гневиона.</p><p>- У тебя есть полчаса все исправить, - неохотно сказал он. – Ни минутой больше.<br/>- Шоу! – рассердился Андуин, на его бледном лице заиграло слабое подобие румянца.<br/>Гневион благодарно кивнул.<br/>- Спасибо, - сказал он.<br/>- Ты уволен! – рявкнул Андуин и попытался скатиться с кушетки, но Гневион удержал его за плечо.<br/>Шоу вышел и плотно закрыл дверь, жестом прогнал подоспевшую охрану, - набежали защитнички греть уши и разносить сплетни, - и сел в ближайшее кресло, вытянув ноги. Хотелось верить, что он не прогадал, поставив свое будущее на карту.   </p><p>Шоу подсознательно ждал как обычно шумного скандала – воплей и проклятий, звона битой посуды и треска мебели, но за дверью было подозрительно тихо. Шоу невольно занервничал – не совершил ли он ошибку, вдруг там уже остывают два трупа? Он почти решился проверить, как за дверью что-то грохнуло, коротко взвыли, потом Гневион принялся невнятно материться. Шоу хмыкнул и вернулся в удобное кресло.   </p><p>Он дал Гневиону чуть больше времени, чем обещал, и невольно присвистнул, когда тот вышел, задрав голову к потолку, чтобы не капать кровью. Все-таки не обошлось без сломанного носа. Ну и поделом. </p><p>- Фсе в борядке, бедя можно не бровожать, - гнусаво проговорил Гневион, громко шмыгая и сглатывая кровь. – Кзтати, ты бриглашен на дашу свадьбу.<br/>Шоу толкнул дверь и заглянул внутрь.<br/>- Босс, он может идти? – спросил он, не пытаясь зайти, мало ли, может Андуин там одевается.<br/>- Да пусть валит, - рассеянно ответил Андуин. - Шоу, зайди.<br/>Гневион обернулся и грустно посмотрел на него, вокруг глаз уже отекал черный синяк, превращая Гневиона в печального потрепанного енота. Андуин не обратил внимания, посмотрев как на пустое место.<br/>- Приложи холодное, - посоветовал Шоу, не удержавшись, и зашел в гостиную.</p><p>Андуин сидел на кушетке, лениво попинывая осколки разбитого мобильного телефона, и задумчиво крутил что-то в пальцах. Шоу нашел более-менее целый стул, и сел. <br/>- Что он тебе предложил? – спросил Андуин и поднял голову.<br/>Глаза у него были злые и холодные как весенние льдинки, мало кто видел Андуина таким… еще меньше могли потом об этом рассказать.<br/>- Кто? – непонимающе спросил Шоу.<br/>Андуин прищурился.</p><p>- Матиас, ты помнишь, на кого работаешь? – тихо спросил он.<br/>- На дом Риннов, - ответил Шоу. <br/>- На меня, - поправил его Андуин. – Почему ты послушал его? Он никто! Он всегда будет никем в этом доме… это мой дом! <br/>Шоу промолчал и мрачно подумал, что, похоже, выйдет на пенсию ногами вперед.<br/>- Отвечай, - приказал Андуин, успокоившись. <br/>- Он ничего мне не предлагал, - медленно проговорил Шоу. – И я бы ничего от него не принял, я не в восторге от этого мудака.<br/>- Тогда почему ты нарушил мой приказ? – спросил Андуин, склонив голову набок.<br/>Шоу замялся, он не мог подобрать достаточно политкорректный ответ и, наверное, Андуин это понял.</p><p>- Правду, Шоу! – звенящим голосом сказал он. – Не надо мне твоей вежливости! Хоть раз в жизни скажи правду!<br/>- Правду, значит? – прищурился Шоу. – Хорошо. <br/>Андуин сел прямо, сложив руки на коленях, и кивнул, мол, продолжай, разрешаю.<br/>- Правда в том, что ты своим упрямством уже всех заебал, босс, - сказал Шоу. – И Десвинга, и себя, и меня тоже. </p><p>Андуин изумленно приоткрыл рот, видимо, такой прыти он все-таки не ожидал.<br/>- Я не осуждаю, ты молод и только недавно вырвался из-под гиперопеки, - сказал Шоу. – Но между нами… ты ведь давно мог от него насовсем избавиться.<br/>- Да, - слабо ответил Андуин. - Но я не хочу.<br/>- Мотать кому-то нервы намного интереснее, - согласился Шоу. – Но может уже хватит?<br/>Андуин помедлил и разжал ладонь, покачав кольцо, которое сжимал в кулаке.<br/>- Может и хватит, - задумчиво сказал он и надел кольцо на безымянный палец. – Красиво?<br/>- Наверное, - ответил Шоу. – Я в этом не разбираюсь.<br/>Андуин усмехнулся, любуясь ладонью.</p><p>- Заставь ублюдка горько пожалеть, о том, что он натворил, - посоветовал Шоу и встал. – Только не перестарайся.<br/>- Да, - согласился Андуин и улыбнулся странной улыбкой. – Он пожалеет.<br/>Шоу подозрительно взглянул на него, но промолчал.<br/>- Иди, - сказал Андуин и утомленно отмахнулся. – Через полчаса у меня совещание с пиарщиками… убедись, что этого болвана не прикончат до свадьбы, и что он не валяется где-нибудь с кровоизлиянием в мозг.<br/>Шоу выразительно хмыкнул.<br/>- В то пустое место, где должен быть мозг, - поправился Андуин, мрачно улыбнувшись.<br/>Шоу кивнул.<br/>- Да… и Шоу, - позвал Андуин.<br/>Шоу остановился на пороге и обернулся.<br/>- Босс?<br/>- Пусть это будет первый и последний раз, когда ты слушаешь кого-то, кроме меня, - тихо проговорил Андуин, и в этот момент он был до жути похож на своего отца, Шоу едва не поежился.<br/>- Я действовал в твоих интересах, а не его, - сказал Шоу.<br/>- Я знаю, - сказал Андуин. – Только поэтому я тебя прощаю… но только в этот раз.  <br/>Шоу понятливо кивнул.</p><p>- Ах да, Шоу! – позвал Андуин третий раз.<br/>Шоу раздраженно поморщился и вернулся в гостиную.<br/>- Твой плюс один тоже приглашен на свадьбу, - улыбнулся Андуин. – Хоть покажи, с кем ты крутишь роман…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Флинн никогда не думал, что попадет натурально на королевскую свадьбу, даже когда Шоу сунул ему в руки подписанное свадебное приглашение – с лентами и позолотой, как полагается. <br/>Флинн подозревал, что никто не говорил Шоу о крошечных розовых пятнышках, которые вспыхивали на его скулах, когда тот волновался. Этот предательский румянец на каменной физиономии выглядел мило и трогательно, Флинну хотелось расцеловать пунцовые точки, но он сдержался, торжественно взял приглашение и принялся читать, беззвучно шевеля губами. Шоу смотрел куда угодно, только не на него. </p><p>- Значит, я твой «плюс один», - тупо проговорил Флинн, аккуратно сложив приглашение.<br/>- Я буду работать, - сказал Шоу, рассматривая в окне ужасно увлекательную кирпичную стену соседнего дома. – Оставь приглашение себе, это твой пропуск.<br/>Флинн кивнул.<br/>- Да, ты идешь как мой «плюс один», - сказал Шоу и наконец-то посмотрел на него прозрачными зелеными глазами.<br/>- Как друг? – с любопытством спросил Флинн. – Как приятель? <br/>Шоу посмотрел на него как на идиота, ему вообще здорово удавались выразительные взгляды «дружище, ты болван».<br/>- Плюс один на свадьбе может обозначать только одно, - скептически сказал Шоу. <br/>- Значит, я больше не маленький грязный секрет? – развеселился Флинн.<br/>Шоу вздохнул и перестал выглядеть так, словно шпагу проглотил, сел рядом, прижимаясь бедром к бедру, и положил голову на плечо Флинну.</p><p>- Маленькие секреты превращаются в большие скандалы, - хмуро проговорил он. – Я тебя не скрывал… просто не выставлял на всеобщее обозрение.<br/>Флинн кивнул и взял Шоу за теплую сильную ладонь с полупрозрачным рыжим пушком на запястье. Несколько секунд они уютно молчали, но потом до Флинна дошло как глубоко он встрял, он встрепенулся и испуганно уставился на Шоу.</p><p>- Что случилось? – терпеливо спросил тот, выгнув бровь.<br/>- У меня нет подходящего костюма, - признался Флинн.<br/>Шоу машинально скользнул взглядом по кривой тумбочке, где Флинн держал все свое добро – никакого костюма там не было и быть не могло.<br/>- Ерунда, съездим в ателье, - ответил он.<br/>- Ты платишь, - тут же сказал Флинн.<br/>- Естественно, - фыркнул Шоу. – Я бы не пустил тебя на свадьбу в этом ужасном тулупе.<br/>- Это пальто! – возмутился Флинн. <br/>Шоу лишь отмахнулся.<br/>- Вот бы раздобыть капитанский мундир, - мечтательно проговорил Флинн, щуря глаза; парадного мундира у него не было, даже когда он был капитаном. <br/>- Купи в секс-шопе, - язвительно посоветовал Шоу.<br/>Флинн ткнул его локтем в бок и рассмеялся, Шоу улыбнулся, на мгновение неимоверно похорошев. </p><p>- Я всё еще не уверен, что это хорошая идея, - признался Флинн. – Может тебе стоит заказать кого-нибудь из эскорта?<br/>Зеленые глаза похолодели, улыбка бесследно растаяла. <br/>- Ты не хочешь? – спросил Шоу.<br/>- Я… - Флинн замялся. – Если честно, морковкин, я ужасно боюсь тебя опозорить, небось, все столичные сливки соберутся... а вдруг я скажу что-нибудь не так?! И еще эти вилки-ложки для каждого блюда! Тебе будет за меня стыдно. <br/>Взгляд Шоу смягчился, он снова взял Флинна за руку.</p><p>- Даже если ты что-нибудь брякнешь – это будет меньшей из моих проблем, - мягко сказал он. – Даже если начнешь танцевать голышом на столе… хотя бы не начинай первым, это все о чем я прошу.<br/>Флинн невольно улыбнулся.<br/>- Эта свадьба добавит мне седых волос, - проворчал Шоу. – Надеюсь, обойдется без поножовщины… только бы Андуин не психанул, а Десвинг не передумал жениться.<br/>Он принялся массировать переносицу. Флинн заботливо погладил его по затылку, по ярким рыжим волосам, старательно уложенным волосок к волоску. </p><p>… и все же Флинн до последнего ждал, что Шоу передумает и скажет, мол, я тут взвесил риски и действительно заказал дрессированную девицу из эскорта, а ты посиди дома, от греха подальше. Флинн бы даже не обиделся. Наверное.</p><p>Но Шоу привез его в ателье и терпеливо ждал, пока на Флинне подгонят костюм: Флинна истыкали иголками и вымеряли линейками так, словно готовили ему гроб, а не смокинг,  две портные одобрительно поворчали в адрес его широких плеч, под которые трудно подогнать готовый пиджак. У Шоу по-кошачьи вспыхивали глаза, ему-то явно нравились широкие плечи, на которые можно удобно уложить ноги. Флинн ощущал себя идиотом и боялся пошевелиться.<br/>Когда вынесли штабель обувных коробок он готов был взвыть и запросить пощады. Но даже несмотря на новенький костюм в чехле, который висел на дверце шкафа и ждал своего часа, несмотря на черные лаковые ботинки в коробке, которую Флинн иногда открывал и смотрел, не смея прикоснуться, он все равно ждал наебалова. </p><p>- Волосы стричь не дам! – предупредил Флинн, когда Шоу заехал к нему за неделю до свадьбы.<br/>У Шоу были дикие глаза загнанного зверя и лиловые синяки на осунувшемся бледном лице.<br/>- Не стриги, - устало проговорил Шоу. – Хотя бы помой.<br/>Он с трудом приподнял затылок от подушки и зарылся обеими руками в распущенные волосы Флинна, пропустил медные пряди между пальцами, откровенно любуясь.<br/>- Если надо, то немножко состригу, - тут же сдался Флинн, на доброе отношение он реагировал добром и был готов на уступки.<br/>- Не надо, - завороженно ответил Шоу, накручивая волоски на пальцы. – Мне нравится.<br/>- А остальным? – спросил Флинн.<br/>- А остальные нахуй идут, - отозвался Шоу, упал обратно на постель и зарылся лицом в подушку. <br/>Он редко ругался, видимо действительно устал. Флинн принялся целовать его напряженные плечи, усыпанные веснушками, пока не заметил, что Шоу спит, расслабив вечную складку между бровями.  </p><p>Флинн собирался вести себя прилично и не разочаровать Шоу. Он решил, что не будет нажираться, так – выпьет чуть-чуть вместе со всеми, а дальше будет хорошим мальчиком, может быть, даже потанцует с парочкой пожилых родственниц, почему бы не порадовать божьих одуванчиков?<br/>Решимость дрогнула еще на подъезде, когда он увидел из такси длинную очередь дорогих машин, вокруг которых порхали швейцары, и разномастную толпу галдящих репортеров. Флинну стало нехорошо, спина вспотела, во рту пересохло, и он в тысячный раз задался вопросом – что он, простой моряк, здесь делает?<br/>Какая-то цепкая девица в круглых очках с розовыми стеклами схватила его за руку и насильно подтащила под прицел камеры. Флинн заставил себя непринужденно улыбаться и снова вспотел, когда у него попросили рассказать что-нибудь о молодоженах.</p><p>Все, что Флинн мог сказать про одного жениха – что Андуин Ринн чертовски хорошо смотрится как на коленях, так и на четвереньках. Про Десвинга Флинн мог бы рассказать побольше – про необитаемые острова, где Черный Коготь устраивал перевалочные пункты для торговли наркотой, оружием, а порой и живым товаром; по слухам, там оборудовали секретные тюрьмы, где за определенную цену Десвинг мог держать хоть родную бабушку. <br/>Флинн, косясь в камеру и улыбаясь как идиот, промямлил что молодые друг друга стоят и заслуживают, пожелал им счастья и здоровья, детишек… <br/>«Надо было прибухнуть еще в такси, - с тоской подумал Флинн. – В кого я такой тупица?»<br/>Он вдруг заметил Шоу, - рыжие волосы выделялись из толпы, - Флинн радостно дрогнул навстречу, но Шоу послал ему крокодилью улыбку и тут же исчез.</p><p>Как только Флинн добрался до банкетного зала, первым делом он цапнул с подноса два бокала шампанского и немедленно выпил оба, один за другим. Больше к нему никто не лез, так что он потихоньку расслабился и после третьего и четвертого бокалов принялся с интересом оглядываться по сторонам. Не каждый день попадаешь в шикарный особняк… практически королевский дворец! Наверное, раньше и был какой-нибудь замок. </p><p>В Кул-Тирасе таких старых домов не было, и архитектура была попроще… Флинн заметил, что на него бесстыдно пялится знойная черноволосая дама с характерными хищными чертами Десвингов, и окинул ее в ответ откровенным взглядом. Да, местная архитектура ему тоже весьма приглянулась. Впрочем, толпа немедленно оттеснила даму и вынесла Флинна к столам с крошечными затейливыми закусками. Флинн стрельнул взглядом по сторонам, убедившись, что он не единственный пасется рядом с жратвой, и цапнул маленький бутербродик с какой-то розовой пастой. Паста к его разочарованию оказалась крабовым муссом, Флинн за всю жизнь крабов наелся по самое горло, так что он принялся выбирать что-нибудь похожее на мясо. </p><p>Толпа снова всколыхнулась, Флинна оттеснили от стола, он только и успел прихватить с собой шпажку с маслинами. Он пришел в благодушное настроение и принялся целенаправленно фланировать между разными группами людей, источая улыбки и вежливые полупоклоны. Во-первых, так было легче отслеживать официантов с шампанским, а во-вторых, Флинну было интересно посмотреть на местную аристократию.</p><p>Дамы были одинаково фигуристые, Флинн плюнул на приличия и пялился на выставленные сиськи и дорогие побрякушки, ухитряясь при этом поддерживать легкий необязывающий треп. На свадьбах в Кул-Тирасе обычно было поживее – к этому времени подвыпившие гости уже бы дрались, и кто-нибудь шпилился в темном уголочке, но особой разницы Флинн не заметил, только антураж был побогаче, и дамы пошлюшавее. </p><p>Флинн наткнулся на хмурого, агрессивно пьющего деда и составил ему компанию, выслушав ворчание о том, что этот позорный брак приведет к краху. Флинн покивал, закинулся отменным вискариком и отправился дальше, неожиданно попав в компанию другого деда, тоже седого, но добродушного и благообразного, похожего на сказочного волшебника или пророка. Этот дед вещал о том, каким спасением станет брак Риннов с Десвингами. Флинн снова выпил и решил избегать дедов, - так и ужраться недолго, - и перейти сразу к дамам. </p><p>Щебечущая компания низеньких веселых старушек, откуда-то из горных районов, исщипала его за щеки и задницу, Флинн с трудом вырвался и немедленно решил вернуться к дедам, но через минуту толпа выдавила его на балконную террасу. Флинн поправил растрепанные волосы, одернул смокинг и едва не подпрыгнул, услышав задушенные причмокивающие звуки из темного угла. Он присмотрелся и понял, что кто-то уже развлекается вовсю, спрятавшись от публики. Флинн не хотел мешать, так что поскорее ушел, прихватив попутно бокал с шампанским.</p><p>Шоу мелькал то там, то здесь, но Флинн не успевал его поймать, наверное, Шоу и не хотел, чтобы его поймали, он был занят. Флинн вздохнул и решил развлекаться самостоятельно… хотя на самом деле ему было скучновато, столько расфуфыренного народа – а и поговорить не с кем. Он решил вернуться к столам с закусками, - пол под ногами мягко плыл, предупреждая, что надо бы притормозить с бухлишком, - Флинн принялся пробираться через толпу и едва не сбил с ног даму с подозрительно знакомой сединой в светлых волосах. <br/>Флинн обомлел. Лорд-Адмирал Праудмур недружелюбно уставилась на него, помахивая пустым бокалом, будто собиралась запустить ему в голову. </p><p>- Сударыня, - выдавил Флинн. – Лорд-Адмирал!<br/>Праудмур вздрогнула и посмотрела на него внимательнее, ее лицо посветлело, глаза перестали испускать молнии. Флинн немедленно поклонился, толпа неудачно подпихнула его в спину, и он едва не уткнулся носом в пышные сиськи Праудмур, выставленные напоказ в откровенном декольте. Флинн смутился и выпрямился.<br/>- Сударь из Кул-Тираса? – нетерпеливо спросила Праудмур.<br/>- Капитан Фэйрвинд к вашим услугам, - машинально ответил Флинн, не удержав язык за зубами, и немедленно на себя обозлился. <br/>Никакой он уже не капитан… и не стоило называться, если скрываешься от властей, вот ведь болван!</p><p>- Я знаю эту фамилию, - ответила Праудмур и нахмурилась. – Но что-то не помню вас, капитан.<br/>Флинн невольно вспотел.<br/>- Могу я предложить вам выпить, Лорд-Адмирал? – спросил он, широко улыбаясь. – Безумно счастлив видеть знакомое лицо на этом празднике жизни…<br/>Он не знал, какой тон взять, к какому лагерю она относится, но Праудмур подхватила разговор за него:<br/>- Андуин совершает огромную ошибку, - мрачно сказала она.<br/>- Я тоже так считаю, - закивал Флинн. – Уж мы-то знаем, чего ждать от Десвингов…</p><p>… вот чего он точно не ждал – что подвыпившая Праудмур потащит его в сторону террасы, бормоча под нос, что она тоже заслуживает немножко счастья на чужой свадьбе. Не то чтобы Флинн был против выебать в рот живое олицетворение строя, прогнавшего его через плети и выкинувшего с родного острова… его ничуть не оскорбила перспектива побыть одноразовой игрушкой-заменой. Праудмур явно по ком-то тосковала, впрочем, Флинну было наплевать, он уже представил, как кончит на адмиральские сиськи – и вдруг увидел Шоу.</p><p>Шоу наблюдал за ним, сложив руки на груди, и все понял. Он не попытался остановить, не вмешался, только смотрел со своим привычным каменным выражением лица, но Флинн уже неплохо его изучил, и сразу увидел, что Шоу расстроен. Шоу бы не опустился до скандала, он бы не унизился, вырывая своего любовника из цепких лап подвыпившей дамочки, но он огорчился и, видимо, ни на йоту не верил в верность Флинна.</p><p>- Что я, блядь, делаю? – подумал вслух Флинн и деликатно вытащил руку из хватки Праудмур. – Прошу простить, Лорд-Адмирал.<br/>Он повернулся и пошел к Шоу, проигнорировав оскорбленный возглас за спиной. Шоу чуть склонил голову и слабо улыбнулся, когда Флинн подошел.</p><p>- Привет, - сказал Флинн.<br/>- Привет, - отозвался Шоу. – Развлекаешься?<br/>- Я веду себя хорошо! – похвастался Флинн.<br/>- Я вижу, - усмехнулся Шоу. - Молодец. <br/>Флинн заметил маленький наушник на левом ухе, в наушнике все время что-то бубнило.  Шоу поймал его взгляд и пожал плечами, мол, работа есть работа, мы всегда в тени.</p><p>- Заметь, я пока не дерусь и не танцую на столе, - сказал Флинн.<br/>- Пока? – спросил Шоу. <br/>- Вечер становится чертовски скучным, - пожаловался Флинн. – Не могу ничего обещать.<br/>Шоу громко вздохнул.<br/>- Завидую тебе, - кисло ответил он и вдруг посерьезнел. – Мне надо идти. <br/>Флинн кивнул.<br/>- Я найду тебя, - быстро проговорил Шоу, взял Флинна за ладонь и поднес к губам, поцеловав пальцы.<br/>Флинн моргнуть не успел, а Шоу уже растворился в толпе.</p><p>- И здесь пидорасы, - скорбно проговорил грудной женский голос у Флинна за спиной.<br/>Он обернулся и машинально поклонился Верховной Жрице. Флинн никогда не относился всерьез к материковым религиям, - на Кул-Тирасе верили только морю, - но несколько выступлений жрицы Шелест Ветра он все-таки прослушал, в основном, потому что ее фамилия немножко пересекалась с его. Впрочем, ничего полезного для себя он все равно не вынес – любите природу, мать вашу, целуйте белочек, и все такое. Флинн вообще подозревал, что верховная жрица – законченная лесбуха, ее вечно окружали сочные девки разной степени ритуальной обнаженности. </p><p>Верховная Жрица брезгливо посмотрела на него и тут же отошла подальше, как будто Флинн был каким-то чумным. <br/>- Знаете, а я думал, что вы ниже, Ваше Эльфейшество, - проговорил Флинн ей в спину, она не обернулась, но, кажется, собиралась показать ему средний палец. Вряд ли это было причастие. <br/>Флинн ощутил, что устал от толчеи, от блеска драгоценностей и цветочных ароматов, которые превратились в общий запах орхидей, пота и духов. Он пробился к закускам и с радостью обнаружил, что вынесли пирожные. Флинн нашел свободную фарфоровую тарелочку и взял несколько затейливых пирожных, которые никогда раньше не пробовал, подхватил очередной бокал с шампанским и нацелился на цветочный грот, где вроде бы, никого не было.  </p><p>В уютном полумраке грота обнаружился Андуин Ринн, трезвый и удивительно грустный для молодожена. Флинн повернулся к нему, пытаясь наскрести какие-то поздравления, но Ринн так посмотрел на него, что Флинн потерял всякое желание общаться. По-хорошему стоило искать себе другое место для уединения, но Флинн поставил бокал на удобную приступочку и накинулся на пирожные, жмурясь от удовольствия. Ринн несколько раз громко вздохнул, наверное, пытался намекнуть Флинну проваливать, но Флинн прикинулся слепым и глухим.<br/>Он едва не стонал, облизывая пальцы, и решил, что больше не будет гордо и мужественно ломаться, а потребует, чтобы Шоу водил его на свиданки в кондитерские. Не то чтобы Флинн не ел ничего слаще морковки, но пирожные были очень вкусные и, наверное, дичайше дорогие – яркие, украшенные фруктами, цветочками из мастики, какими-то золотыми нитками и бусинками, - Флинн надеялся, что все это съедобное. </p><p>- Вкусно? – неожиданно спросил Ринн.<br/>Флинн едва не поперхнулся. Он уже и забыл о чужом присутствии. <br/>- Угу, - ответил он, торопливо облизывая губы, испачканные кремом. <br/>- Ты так аппетитно чавкаешь, - сказал Ринн. – Даже завидно.<br/>- Э-э-э, извини? – осторожно проговорил Флинн.<br/>Ринн помотал головой.<br/>- У меня аппетита совсем нет, - пожаловался он.<br/>Флинн замялся.</p><p>- Тебе случаем ботинки не жмут? – выпалил он, не сдержавшись.<br/>Ринн изумленно посмотрел на него, потом опустил голову и осмотрел собственные ноги.<br/>- Нет, - с удивлением сказал он. – А что?<br/>- Выглядишь так кисло, словно тебе ботинки жмут, - признался Флинн.<br/>Ринн покачал головой.<br/>- С ботинками все в порядке, - хмуро сказал он. – Это единственное, что меня радует.<br/>- Но это же твоя свадьба, - осторожно проговорил Флинн. – Твой самый счастливый день…<br/>Ринн мрачно посмотрел на него, потом отвернулся и пожал плечами.</p><p>- Ты же видел фотки, - холодно сказал он без вопроса в голосе.<br/>- Видел, - брякнул Флинн. – Дико дрочные!<br/>Ринн вздрогнул и посмотрел на него странным взглядом. Флинн зажмурился - он так не краснел целую тысячу лет, кажется, даже уши запылали.<br/>- То есть… я не это имел в виду, - пробормотал он.<br/>- Не это? – удивился Ринн. – Не дрочные?<br/>- Дрочные, но… <br/>Флинн шумно втянул воздух.<br/>- Никогда еще так сильно не хотел провалиться сквозь землю, - жалобно проговорил он. – Прости. <br/>Ринн несколько секунд недоверчиво смотрел на него и вдруг начал смеяться – взахлеб, немного истерично, со всхлипами. </p><p>- Полегчало? – спросил Флинн, когда тот отсмеялся и утих.<br/>- Да, - признался Ринн и посмотрел на тарелку, которую Флинн держал в руке.<br/>Флинн на всякий случай отодвинул ее подальше – счастливый новобрачный такую вкусноту может есть хоть каждый день, так что Флинн не собирался делиться.</p><p>- Мне пора, - тоскливо проговорил Ринн. – Надо резать торт… наверное, меня уже ищут.<br/>Флинн машинально протянул ему руку, забыв, что держит пустой бокал, Ринн так же машинально забрал у него бокал и заглянул внутрь.<br/>- Это зачем? – недоуменно спросил Ринн.<br/>- Флинн Фэйрвинд, - отрекомендовался Флинн.<br/>Ринн снова растерянно посмотрел на бокал.<br/>- А что это? – спросил он.<br/>- Это я, - пояснил Флинн и забрал у него бокал.<br/>Ринн несколько секунд смотрел на него, потом снова рассмеялся.<br/>- Удачного вечера, Флинн Фэйрвинд, - сказал он и ушел.<br/>Флинн смотрел ему в спину, пока Ринна не поглотила толпа, и тяжело вздохнул. Он надеялся, что Шоу не узнает об этом позоре и решил сделать еще один марш-бросок к сладкому столу, но едва не споткнулся, когда его решительно схватили за рукав.</p><p>- Идем со мной, - безапелляционно проговорила черноволосая девушка в строгом костюме, должно быть, секьюрити.  <br/>Флинн решил, что ее послал Шоу.<br/>- Иду, - смиренно проговорил он, бросив прощальный взгляд на недостижимый стол.<br/>Девица подвела его к группке мужчин в смокингах, - рыжей головы среди них не было, - и тут же исчезла. Мужчины обернулись, и у Флинна пересохло во рту, когда он очутился лицом к лицу с Гневионом Десвингом. </p><p>- Привет? – осторожно проговорил Флинн, стараясь не пялиться.<br/>Десвинг оказался моложе, чем Флинн думал, и очень красивый… даже странно, что за таким красивым парнем стояло столько подлого гадства. <br/>Толпа, окружающая Десвинга как-то сама собой рассосалась, Десвинг сверкнул улыбкой, в которой не было и грамма тепла.<br/>- Ну рассказывай, - вкрадчиво предложил он.<br/>- Что? – спросил Флинн и всей душой взмолился, чтобы где-нибудь появился Шоу и спас его. <br/>- Как ты развлекал моего благоверного? – поинтересовался Десвинг. – Я давненько не видел его таким веселым.<br/>Он прищурил черные глаза, в которых плясали отблески света. Флинн пожал плечами.</p><p>- Что обсуждали? – спросил Десвинг, стараясь говорить благодушно, но Флинн видел, что того прямо-таки трясет от злости. <br/>- Его ботинки, - честно сказал Флинн.<br/>Десвинг заморгал.<br/>- Ботинки? – глупо переспросил он. – Андуину жмут ботинки?<br/>- Ему жмет свадьба, - сказал Флинн. – А с ботинками все хорошо.<br/>Десвинг прищурился. <br/>- Да, уже вижу, что ты забавный, - проговорил он, цедя слова. – Кто ты?<br/>- Флинн Фэйрвинд, - неохотно сказал Флинн, и никакая сила в мире не заставила бы его подать Десвингу руку. <br/>Десвинг тоже не собирался пожимать ему руку, но ждал, что Флинн потянется… наверное собирался высокомерно проигнорировать. Он немного растерялся, увидев, что Флинн вовсе не горит желанием продолжать знакомство.<br/>- Ах, точно! – проговорил Десвинг, издевательски улыбнувшись. – Я тебя знаю, ты подстилка нашего Шоу.<br/>- Я тебя тоже знаю, - ответил Флинн, отчаянно пытаясь сдержаться, но его понесло. – Ты тот мудак, который слил журналистам нюдсы своего парня… тебе нормально спится, совесть не мучает?<br/>У Десвинга даже челюсть отвисла, он уставился на Флинна с таким шоком, словно с ним заговорила мебель, и вдруг покраснел яркими пятнами, залившими и щеки, и лоб, и шею.</p><p>- Ты… э-э… я… - проговорил он, заметно смутившись. - Мы еще вернемся к этому разговору, морячок!<br/>Он гордо задрал голову и прошел мимо, больно задев Флинна плечом. Флинн со скорбью подумал, что, кажется, не умрет своей смертью. Из всех неподходящих людей на этой проклятой свадьбе, Флинн ухитрился насолить самому неподходящему. Сейчас он бы точно не отказался забраться к Шоу на ручки – этот парень, Десвинг, чертовски пугал.    </p><p>Вскоре началась суета, внесли огромный многоярусный торт, но у Флинна начисто пропал аппетит. Он поискал взглядом официанта с шампанским, но, как назло, все разбежались. Флинн пробился к столу с закусками, надеясь найти хотя бы пунш, и едва не сплюнул от досады, увидев, что остались одни морепродукты. Он сунул в рот канапе и принялся разглядывать счастливых новобрачных, энергично работая челюстями.</p><p>«Интересно, - подумал Флинн. – А кто-нибудь еще замечает? Или, может, все видят, да только притворяются из вежливости?» <br/>Ринн рассылал широкие улыбки в фотокамеры, позировал с важными гостями, которым вручал тарелочки с ломтиками торта, и при этом старательно не смотрел на своего дражайшего новоиспеченного супруга. Не просто не смотрел – старался даже не касаться. Десвинг, наоборот, вообще не смотрел по сторонам, он смотрел только на Ринна и норовил нежно прикоснуться то к плечу, то к руке, то к волосам, собранным в хвост. <br/>Флинн даже головой покачал, преисполнившись сочувствия – Шоу рассказывал, что все сложно, но Флинн не думал, что даже на собственной свадьбе молодые будут буквально на ножах. Он цапнул еще одно канапе с огурцом, - торта ему определенно не перепадет, судя по очереди желающих, - и неожиданно затосковал по Шоу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На Кул-Тирасе существовала забавная на взгляд Флинна традиция проводов молодоженов в постель - это было пошловато, но весело. То ли в Штормграде не было такой традиции, то ли народные обычаи не соответствовали уровню мероприятия, то ли дело было в конкретной паре, но к разочарованию Флинна банкет начал сворачиваться сам собой, без танцев и без драк. Сначала исчезли дедули и бабули, потом незаметно пропали молодожены, - Флинн почему-то сомневался, что они проведут ночь вместе, скорее кого-то пинками прогонят на кушетку, - а потом гости начали расходиться. Большинству подгоняли дорогие тачки с персональными водителями, но некоторые поднимались по широкой кованой лестнице на верхние этажи. Флинн заметил, что охрана ловко вывела парочку перепивших гостей. </p><p>Банкетный зал опустел, обнажив разоренные фуршетные столы, помятые цветочные арки и россыпь пестрых лепестков на полу. Флинн ждал, когда Шоу о нем вспомнит, но гости разошлись, прислуга начала наводить порядок, поглядывая с недоумением и легким раздражением, а Шоу так и не появился. Флинн растерялся – теперь, когда все закончилось, он не представлял что делать и куда податься: у него не было денег на такси… у него в принципе не было с собой денег, а возвращаться в город он не собирался, дерзкий джентльмен в смокинге не избежит посреди ночи неприятностей в простом рабочем районе. Флинн особо остро ощутил социальную разницу – ему удалось на мгновение заглянуть в блестящую богатую жизнь, посмаковать ее шипучий кремовый вкус, но он все равно был здесь чужаком, ряженым пугалом в дорогих тряпках, но внутри оставался соломенным человечком с нарисованной на лице улыбкой.</p><p>Сидеть в одиночестве за пустым угловым столом, дожидаясь неизвестно чего, было унизительно, Флинн решил подняться наверх и поискать свободный угол, где можно провести ночь. Наверняка в огромном замке найдется хоть каморка для пугала, не претендующего на люкс пять звезд. Флинн покрутил стакан с виски и допил одним глотком… и едва не выплюнул обратно, когда на плечи мягко легли уверенные руки.</p><p>- Привет, - сказал Шоу, отодвинул стул и сел рядом, равнодушно скользнув взглядом по пустому столу, где остались только салфетки, пара грязных стаканов и блюдо с подтаявшим льдом. <br/>Флинн откашлялся, чувствуя, как отогревается внутри дрожащее сердце… не от вискаря, а от чужого теплого взгляда. <br/>- Привет, - хрипло сказал Флинн.<br/>К Шоу немедленно подлетел официант с серебряным подносом и поставил перед ним большую тарелку с теплыми закусками, запечатанную бутылку бренди и два чистых стакана. Флинн не успел и глазом моргнуть, а официант уже исчез, и вместе с ним исчезло блюдо со льдом и грязная посуда. </p><p>Шоу неторопливо сунул в рот крошечный бутербродик и щедро плеснул в стакан. Он выглядел таким уставшим и ел буквально через силу, но глотнул бренди и порозовел. <br/>- Ну как все прошло? – с интересом спросил Флинн, подвинув к себе бутылку и второй стакан. – Сколько драк? Сколько поножовщин?<br/>- Ни одной, - усмехнулся Шоу и снял зубами оливку со шпажки. – Мы хорошо сработали.<br/>- Какая скучная свадьба, - разочарованно сказал Флинн. – Даже не танцевали! А вот у нас на островах…<br/>- А ты хочешь потанцевать? – перебил Шоу, улыбнувшись.<br/>Флинн осекся.<br/>- Ты разве умеешь? – подозрительно спросил он.<br/>- Представь себе, - усмехнулся Шоу, сунул в рот канапе, допил бренди и встал, протянув Флинну руку.</p><p>Флинн растерянно огляделся – официанты на них старательно не смотрели, где-то негромко играла музыка, а огромное пространство пустого банкетного зала так и просило, чтобы здесь закружились в вальсе. Помятые цветы уже убрали, натертый паркет заманчиво поблескивал, в распахнутые для проветривания окна вливался свежий прохладный воздух. </p><p>- Танцуешь танго? – полюбопытствовал Шоу, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока Флинн созреет. <br/>- Любой моряк танцует танго, - фыркнул Флинн и встал, приняв протянутую руку.<br/>- Правда? – удивился Шоу.<br/>- Нет, - ответил Флинн и рассмеялся, увидев скептическое выражение лица Шоу. – Понимаешь, морковкин, в штиль надо чем-то заниматься, иначе можно с ума сойти… когда заканчивается уборка и ремонт, можно и потанцевать. </p><p>Шоу неторопливо вывел его в центр зала и решительно положил руку на талию, без слов взяв на себя роль ведущего, Флинн не имел ничего против – он был еще не на той стадии, когда ноги заплетаются, но уже на той, когда тело охватывает истома и хочется отдаться во власть течения. Кто-то догадался сделать музыку погромче и Шоу уверенно повел, а Флинн подладился, и у них очень неплохо получалось.</p><p>- У тебя ведь не будет проблем? – встревоженно спросил Флинн, ощущая спиной и затылком, что на них пялятся.<br/>- С чем? – спросил Шоу.<br/>- Со мной, - ответил Флинн, выгибаясь в его руках. <br/>- Не будет, - равнодушно ответил Шоу. – Мой рабочий день окончен.<br/>- А завтра? – спросил Флинн, погладив его по плечу.<br/>- Завтра маленький банкет для самых близких, - ответил Шоу. – Вечером я приеду к тебе.</p><p>Флинн кивнул и легонько потерся щекой о щеку, Шоу взглянул на него и вдруг притиснул Флинна спиной к цветочной колонне, мимо которой они фланировали. Флинн охнул от неожиданности, Шоу быстро поцеловал его в щеку и повел дальше. Флинн расплылся в улыбке и на следующем повороте успел легонько поцеловать Шоу в уголок рта. Шоу негромко засмеялся, у него заблестели глаза и загорелись розовые точки на скулах, то ли от бренди, то ли от танго, то ли от того, что Флинн тесно прижимался к нему. <br/>Так они и танцевали, не особо искусно, но от души, время от времени обмениваясь легкими поцелуями. </p><p>Музыка сменилась другой, но Шоу не остановился, то и дело обтирая колонны спиной Флинна. Поцелуи становились все настойчивее, Флинн начал задыхаться, цепляясь за чужие плечи, и ахнул, когда Шоу увлекся и укусил его за горло. <br/>- Как насчет потанцевать горизонтально? – спросил Флинн, подозревая, что еще немного и они переступят рамки приличий.<br/>Шоу остановился, поднес его ладонь к губам и поцеловал, мягко щекоча усами. <br/>- Пойдем, - сказал он, окинув Флинна потемневшим взглядом, и кивнул в сторону лестницы. <br/>Флинн, наученный опытом свадеб, где он побывал, прихватил с собой бутылку и стаканы, и сунул Шоу в руки тарелку с едой.<br/>- Зачем это? - вяло спросил Шоу. – Я не хочу.<br/>- Захочешь, - категорично ответил Флинн. – Поверь мне, к утру ты будешь готов сожрать даже тарелку и вилками закусить!<br/>Шоу лишь пожал плечами и повел его наверх.</p><p>Флинн никогда не задумывался – а где живет Шоу? Тот не скрывал, что не любит распространяться о личной жизни, а Флинн, вопреки видимости, не был идиотом и не лез туда, где ему были не рады. Комнаты, куда Шоу его привел, были ему под стать – безликие и почти пустые. После быстрого осмотра Флинн мог сказать, что здесь обитает одинокий мужчина, достаточно состоятельный, но очень занятый. Флинн не увидел ни личных вещей, ни памятных безделушек… даже никакого бардака, все стояло строго по местам.</p><p>- Насмотрелся? – насмешливо спросил Шоу, уминая бутербродик. <br/>Флинн встрепенулся и смутился.<br/>- Я здесь иногда ночую, - пояснил Шоу. – Но это не мой дом.<br/>- Может, как-нибудь пригласишь к себе? – осторожно спросил Флинн. – Или там у тебя десять детишек по лавкам?<br/>Шоу хмыкнул и облизнул губы.<br/>- Может, и приглашу, - сказал он, взял Флинна за полы пиджака и подтащил к себе. – Детишек нет.<br/>Флинн тут же похабно подвигал бровями и открыл рот.<br/>- Назовешь меня папочкой – и секса у нас сегодня не будет, - предупредил Шоу.<br/>Флинн тут же сдулся и поджал губы. Шоу усмехнулся и медленно стащил смокинг с его плеч, принялся неторопливо, пуговица за пуговицей, расстегивать рубашку. </p><p>- Кстати, я хочу тебя трахнуть, - сказал Шоу.<br/>Его взгляд стал острым и внимательным, он словно ждал и уже приготовился, что Флинн начнет сопротивляться или сбежит. Вообще-то, Флинн давно бы предложил, он не был особо принципиальным, просто Шоу каждый раз сам решал, как ему хочется.<br/>- А ты будешь нежным? – поддразнил Флинн. – Я ведь почти целочка.<br/>- Буду, - пообещал Шоу и притиснул его к двери. </p><p>Флинн даже растерялся – он еще не видел такого Шоу, властного и уверенного, настойчивого и жадного. Он догадывался, что Шоу бывает таким, но испытать на своей шкуре было необычно… и приятно.<br/>Шоу целовал его в горло и плечи жалящими кусачими поцелуями, незаметно освободил от рубашки и майки, и принялся вычерчивать языком контуры татуировок. У Флинна начали подкашиваться ноги, он беспомощно стонал и плавился в требовательных сильных руках.</p><p>Шоу оторвался от него и облизнул покрасневшие губы.<br/>- Ложись, - сказал он, оценив поплывший вид Флинна. – Я помогу тебе раздеться.<br/>Флинн послушно упал на кровать, едва дыша от возбуждения. Шоу принялся раздевать его как куклу: стащил ботинки, сдернул брюки, осторожно развязал ленту на волосах, позволив медному океану разлиться по подушке. Флинн приподнял бедра и остался без белья, Шоу ему даже носков не оставил. Флинн лежал перед ним совершенно голый, беззащитный и доступный – Шоу замер и почти минуту молча смотрел на него, зеленые глаза почернели, рот искривился в хищной усмешке.</p><p>- Только без жести, - попросил Флинн и слегка раздвинул колени. – Я не стеклянный, но и не шалава безразмерная.<br/>- Я знаю, - улыбнулся Шоу. – Я со шлюхами никогда не церемонился, но ты не шлюха, ты мой…<br/>Шоу замялся.<br/>- Капитан твоей души? – подсказал Флинн. – Твой путеводный компас? Звезда надежды?<br/>- Спасибо, достаточно, - вежливо ответил Шоу, но потом не выдержал и фыркнул, уткнувшись лицом Флинну в живот. </p><p>Флинн даже не представлял, как сильно Шоу приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не вернуться к старым привычкам. Шоу любил доминирование и трах пожестче, но с Флинном такой номер бы не прошел. Шоу как будто увидел его свежим взглядом, как впервые – какой Флинн высокий и длинноногий, с широкими плечами и мощными бицепсами; медные волосы заманчиво поблескивали на подушке, соблазняя зарыться лицом, татуировки и старые шрамы сами напрашивались, чтобы их исследовали пальцами и языком. Флинн был не продажный мальчишка, не костлявый заморыш – взрослый сильный мужчина, упрямый и красивый, который по собственной воле раздвинул перед Шоу ноги. Было бы кощунственно сделать ему больно и предать его доверие. </p><p>Шоу нежно погладил его по коленям, достал резинку и тюбик смазки, и переложил ноги Флинна к себе на плечи.<br/>- Не хочешь раздеться, например? – томно спросил Флинн, хлопая синими глазищами. <br/>- Потом, - лаконично ответил Шоу, расстегнув ширинку.  <br/>- Морковкин, а давай делать это почаще? - неожиданно проговорил Флинн. – Тебе очень идет.<br/>- Что идет? – спросил Шоу, раскатывая резинку по члену.<br/>Флинн не ответил, он тихо выдохнул и зажмурился, когда Шоу вставил.</p><p>Шоу старался двигаться медленно и осторожно, Флинн вцепился ему в плечи и жарко дышал, уткнувшись лбом в скулу.<br/>- Тише, все хорошо, - шепотом уговаривал Шоу. – Все хорошо, ты молодец, все очень хорошо…<br/>- Полегче, блядь! - простонал Флинн.<br/>Шоу остановился. Он действительно по привычке начал двигаться размашисто и глубоко, а узкий Флинн не мог так быстро приспособиться. Шоу расстегнул и стащил пиджак, раздраженно отбросив его в сторону, оборвал запонки и закатал рукава рубашки до локтей и вернулся к Флинну.  <br/>- Рыжий кобель! – выругался Флинн, вяло отбиваясь.<br/>Шоу принялся целовать его в губы, хотя бедра так и дрожали от желания двигаться. Флинн сам положил руки ему на ягодицы и легонько подпихнул, мол, чего залип.</p><p>- Назови меня по имени? – попросил Шоу, целуя его в линию челюсти. <br/>- Нашел время, - проскулил Флинн.<br/>- Назови, - настойчиво сказал Шоу.<br/>Флинн заморгал и посмотрел на него – его лицо пламенело, губы распухли, а глаза блестели как при лихорадке. <br/>- Матиас, - смущенно сказал Флинн и облизнулся. – Ты думаешь, что я кого-то другого представляю?<br/>- Просто хотел услышать, - ответил Шоу, пытаясь скрыть, что и сам смущен, он не ожидал, что его имя, сказанное в такой момент хриплым задыхающимся голосом, так стеганет по нервам. </p><p>- Дружище, пожалуйста, - взмолился Флинн. – Матиас!<br/>Шоу медленно двигался, с сожалением понимая, что надолго его не хватит, на пару минут или даже меньше. Флинн под ним стонал и кряхтел, больно цеплялся ногтями в плечи, и эта легкая боль удерживала Шоу на грани оргазма. Шоу толкнулся еще раз, сильно и глубоко, и с облегчением услышал вскрик – Флинн кончил, содрогаясь всем телом, едва не свернув ему шею стиснувшимися щиколотками. Шоу погладил по пылающей щеке, поцеловал безвольные губы и кончил. </p><p>- Да, - лениво сказал Флинн, разглядывая потолок. – Я прав.<br/>Шоу скатился с него и упал рядом, Флинн подсунул руку ему под затылок и расслабленно закинул ногу на живот.<br/>- Насчет чего? – спросил Шоу, пытаясь отдышаться.<br/>- Надо трахаться почаще! – заявил Флинн. – Ты хорош!<br/>- Брось, - вздохнул Шоу. – Пять минут это ни о чем.<br/>- Это были хорошие пять минут, - возразил Флинн. – Моей заднице в самый раз.<br/>Шоу сел и принялся раздеваться, встревоженно поглядывая на Флинна.</p><p>- Ты как?<br/>- Предвкушаю утреннее похмелье, - признался Флинн. – Будь другом, принеси водички?<br/>Шоу закатил глаза, но послушно выбрался из постели и принес стакан воды, перехватив по пути еще один бутерброд. Он надеялся, что Флинн угомонится и уснет, но тот наоборот взбодрился и начал лапать Шоу за бока. Флинну хотелось курить, но у Шоу не было ни сигарет, ни пепельницы, и он не собирался подниматься и куда-то за ними идти. </p><p>- Хочешь, расскажу историю, в которую ты все равно не поверишь? – предложил Флинн, пальцами соединяя веснушки на его плечах в какие-то причудливые созвездия. <br/>- Давай, - смиренно ответил Шоу, который уже понял, что от его согласия или несогласия ничего не зависит, Флинн все равно будет болтать, пока не надоест.<br/>- Однажды мой корабль попал в удивительную аномалию, - принялся рассказывать Флинн. – Мы плыли по проторенному маршруту и вдруг… <br/>Шоу невольно заинтересовался и посмотрел на него.<br/>- Мы услышали пение сирен, - закончил Флинн.</p><p>- С этого момента я перестаю верить каждому слову, - улыбнулся Шоу.<br/>- Я же говорил! – рассмеялся Флинн. – А это, между прочим, чистая правда! Я даже прожил с сиреной неделю…<br/>- И? – спросил Шоу.<br/>- И все, - ответил Флинн. – Чары спали, я прозрел и сбежал.<br/>- О, кто бы сомневался, - ответил Шоу и закрыл глаза, надеясь поспать.</p><p>- Теперь твоя очередь, - сказал Флинн, потыкав локтем в бок.<br/>- Однажды мне не дали поспать, и я свернул болвану шею, - ответил Шоу, не открывая глаз.<br/>- Ой, ну не будь таким противным сухарем! – расстроился Флинн. – Ты не такой черствый сухарик, каким пытаешься казаться!<br/>Шоу тяжело вздохнул, приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на погрустневшее лицо Флинна. Шоу не собирался ничего рассказывать, с ним в основном происходили грустные истории, а ему не хотелось портить вечер. </p><p>- Ну давай, - вкрадчиво проговорил Флинн. – Одну маленькую сказочку на ночь!  <br/>Шоу попытался зажать ему рот ладонью, но Флинн выразительно щелкнул зубами.<br/>- Ладно, - сдался Шоу. – Но если я потом услышу хоть писк – я тебя подушкой придушу.<br/>Флинн закивал и устроился поудобнее, по-хозяйски подгреб Шоу к себе и облапил руками и ногами, Шоу уютно лег щекой ему на плечо.</p><p>- Когда я был мальчиком, я очень хотел хоть разок увидеть рассвет, - задумчиво сказал Шоу. – Но у меня была очень строгая бабушка, она бы никогда не разрешила мне… в общем, я сбежал и вылез через чердак.<br/>- Ого, а ты был рисковым парнем! – присвистнул Флинн и засмеялся.<br/>- Я просидел до утра и подцепил жуткую простуду, - закончил Шоу. – Думал, что насморк меня прикончит…<br/>- Бабушка ругалась? – улыбнулся Флинн.<br/>- А то! – усмехнулся Шоу. – Все, конец истории, спи.<br/>Флинн неожиданно поцеловал его в висок и обнял покрепче. Шоу ждал, что вот теперь-то Флинн угомонится, но тот так вздыхал и ерзал, что Шоу не выдержал.</p><p>- Ну что еще? – спросил он. – Говори уже!<br/>- С одним моим знакомым произошла поганая история, - сказал Флинн. – Ему не повезло…<br/>- А эта история никак не подождет до утра? – утомленно спросил Шоу.<br/>- Подождет, - смиренно ответил Флинн. – Да там нечего рассказывать, попался властям и получил пятьдесят плетей, но со временем очухался, руки не отрубили и то хорошо… мы, култирассы, живучие.<br/>Шоу поморщился и промолчал. Флинн еще немного повздыхал и внезапно заснул, словно отключился, а Шоу будто стукнуло изнутри – он вдруг понял, что не было никакого «знакомого», эта история случилась с Флинном – это Флинна поймали на контрабанде, ему всыпали плетей и чуть не отрубили руки, согласно строгим законам Кул- Тираса. <br/>Шоу вздрогнул, открыл глаза и принялся рассматривать спящего Флинна, умиротворенного и спокойного.<br/>«Ладно, - подумал Шоу и нежно поцеловал в расплывшуюся татуировку якоря на плече. - Завтра непременно спрошу».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Где он? – негромко спросил Андуин.<br/>Голос у него был как обычно ровный и спокойный, только руки едва заметно подрагивали, но Шоу бы и не заметил, если бы не длинный пинцет для мозаики, который Андуин сжимал.<br/>- Страдает в гостевой спальне, - ответил Шоу.<br/>- Пусть страдает, - холодно ответил Андуин и отвернулся к новой картине. <br/>Шоу не знал, куда делся лев, то ли Андуин его собрал, то ли просто выбросил, теперь у него было новое эпичное полотно – посреди пустыни, под жестоко палящим солнцем торчал гигантский меч, украшенные черепами. На взгляд Шоу картина была неприятная и чрезмерно фаллическая, но его мнения, естественно, не спрашивали.</p><p>- Ты ему не поможешь, босс? – уточнил Шоу.<br/>Андуин аккуратно приклеил бусинку, потрогал пальцем и отложил пинцет.<br/>- Он же не просил помощи, - проговорил он рассудительно, обернувшись к Шоу.<br/>Шоу пожал плечами и повернулся к двери.<br/>- Ты считаешь, что я не прав? – спросил Андуин. <br/>- Босс, это не мое дело, - нейтрально ответил Шоу. <br/>- Брось, я ведь спрашиваю! – возмутился Андуин. – Ответь!<br/>- Я плохой советчик в любовных делах, - признался Шоу. – У меня не особо богатый опыт.<br/>Андуин прищурился и помахал рукой, побуждая продолжать.</p><p>- Вот скажи, а будь это другой человек, ты бы помог? – спросил Шоу. – Водитель? Охранник? Посудомойка? <br/>- Конечно! – ответил Андуин. – Я все-таки врач, я…<br/>Он осекся и замолчал.<br/>- Значит, тебя можно поздравить, твоя ненормальная любовь к этому ублюдку наконец-то прошла, - сухо сказал Шоу. – Задумайся о разводе или подожди, пока его кто-нибудь прикончит… его никто не любит, так что это недолго.<br/>Андуин несколько секунд молчал, звонко щелкая пальцами, потом громко обреченно вздохнул, помассировал переносицу и встал.</p><p>- Будь добр, принеси мой чемоданчик с иглами, - попросил он.<br/>Шоу скривился.<br/>- Босс, задумайся – если он сдохнет, твои проблемы закончатся, - проговорил он и осекся, когда Андуин посмотрел на него бесконечно холодным неласковым взглядом, видимо, время для шуток прошло.<br/>- Если он сдохнет – начнутся проблемы у всех остальных, - процедил Андуин.<br/>- Прости, босс, - тихо ответил Шоу и отправился в спальню за чемоданчиком, который Андуин привез из путешествия по Пандарии.</p><p>Позолоченный чемоданчик был старинный и очень тяжелый, расписанный вручную драконами и тиграми. Андуин им ужасно дорожил – и чемоданом, и его содержимым, держал поближе, наверное, регулярно лечил больные колени.<br/>Шоу несколько раз видел, как Андуин запихивает золотые иголки в нуждающихся, но самому Шоу как-то повезло не стать подопытным кроликом, он предпочитал по старинке – таблетки и скальпель хирурга.  </p><p>В маленькой гостиной ошивались две девицы из охраны Десвинга. Шоу их знал в лицо, но не знал имен, Десвинг не удосужился перезнакомить охрану даже после свадьбы, нарочито дистанцируясь от семьи Риннов. Если подумать, с первого дня в этом кривом и больном браке все шло наперекосяк, Шоу надеялся, что это недоразумение закончится разводом, а не массовыми похоронами.<br/>Девицы одновременно шагнули Андуину навстречу и замялись, они не рискнули его остановить и не знали, что с ним делать.<br/>- Пошли вон, - равнодушно проговорил Андуин, почти не обратив внимания, и зашел в комнату, жестом позвав Шоу за собой.</p><p>В комнате стоял густой полумрак, солнечный свет не мог пробиться сквозь задернутые тяжелые портьеры, пахло благовониями и травкой. В темноте что-то зашевелилось, зашелестело, скрипнули металлические пряжки. <br/>«Как будто дракон прополз, - невольно подумал Шоу, щурясь и пытаясь что-нибудь рассмотреть в бесформенной груде одеял». </p><p>Андуин подошел к ближайшему окну и раздвинул шторы, потом распахнул и соседнее окно, пугающее логово залило солнечным светом, куча одеял и подушек снова зашевелилась. Шоу поставил чемоданчик на стол и закрыл дверь прямо перед любопытными носами телохранителей. Десвинг высунул посеревшее лицо и скривился.</p><p>- Я просил привести врача, - проскрипел Десвинг и заполз обратно.  – Уходите. <br/>- Это мой дом, - холодно ответил Андуин. – Если тебе что-то не нравится, тебя здесь никто не держит.<br/>Десвинг промолчал. Андуин подошел к кушетке и принялся решительно разбирать берлогу.<br/>- Оставь меня в покое! – бессильно прорычал Десвинг, но Андуин не остановился, пока не сбросил на пол последнюю подушку. </p><p>Шоу еще никогда не видел Гневиона в таком плачевном состоянии – тот лежал на животе, скрючившись и подтянув колени почти к подбородку, рубашка, пропитанная потом, прилипла к спине. Гневион с трудом поднял осунувшееся бледное лицо и посмотрел на Андуина.<br/>- Наслаждайся местью, ты заслужил, - прохрипел он и с трудом облизнул пересохшие губы. <br/>Андуин долго рассматривал его, сложив руки на груди, Гневион уткнулся лицом в кушетку и дрожал.<br/>- Да, - наконец, удовлетворенно проговорил Андуин. – Так приятно видеть, что ты тоже можешь испытывать боль… тебе это на пользу. <br/>Гневион издал задушенный всхлип.</p><p>- Босс, не время злорадствовать, - тихо сказал Шоу.<br/>У него тоже были выбиты позвонки, он знал, насколько это мучительно больно, так что невольно проникся к Десвингу сочувствием.<br/>- Дожил, - простонал Десвинг, царапая кушетку побелевшими пальцами. – Твой фригидный истукан меня жалеет! Какой позор!<br/>Он попытался засмеяться, но вместо этого заскулил и стиснул зубы. </p><p>- Ну как? - с интересом спросил Андуин, повернувшись к Шоу. - Тебе по-прежнему его жалко?<br/>- Я и так знаю, что он законченный мудила, - фыркнул Шоу. – Но ему правда больно… или тебе все равно?<br/>- По заслугам, - сказал Андуин и неприятно усмехнулся.<br/>Десвинг отвернулся. Шоу видел, что ему неподдельно плохо – он снова вспотел, даже волосы намокли, и закусил собственную руку, чтобы не стонать. </p><p>- Не хочешь попросить помощи? – спросил Андуин, наблюдая за его корчами. – Может, я и сжалюсь.<br/>- Отъебись, - прошептал Гневион.<br/>Он с трудом поднял голову и посмотрел на Андуина – сосуды в глазах полопались, белки  залило кровью, так что взгляд у Гневиона стал совсем диким, мокрые щеки пылали. <br/>- Пошел вон! – хрипло заорал Гневион. – Убирайся!<br/>Вспышка ярости и гордыни отняла у него последние силы, он упал на кушетку и затих. Шоу невольно покачал головой. Не иначе, этих двоих кто-то проклял, обрек на злую больную любовь… если эту одержимость, смешанную с ненавистью, можно было назвать любовью. Шоу бы не назвал.<br/>- Ладно, босс, - сказал он, пытаясь отодвинуть Андуина от кушетки. – Оставь его, пойдем.<br/>Андуин посмотрел на него с неподдельным удивлением.</p><p>- Куда? – спросил он, закатывая рукава. – Зачем? Шоу, не мешай. Можешь идти, ты свободен. <br/>Он склонился над Десвингом и попытался задрать рубашку, Десвинг предсказуемо заорал – любое прикосновение вызывало у него мучительные корчи.<br/>- Проще разрезать, - подсказал Шоу.<br/>- Разрежь, - приказал Андуин и раскрыл свой волшебный чемоданчик.<br/>Он моментально превратился в серьезного и собранного врача, принялся протирать и готовить иголки, что-то раскладывал, чем-то позвякивал, запахло спиртом и чем-то неуловимо медицинским.</p><p>Шоу склонился над Десвингом и щелкнул складным ножом.<br/>- Просто прикончи меня, - шепотом попросил Гневион. – Я даже спасибо скажу.<br/>Шоу усмехнулся, осторожно подцепил рубашку, стараясь не прикасаться к спине, и принялся разрезать, Гневион едва слышно поскуливал и дрожал. Он был такой горячий, казалось, прущий жар можно пощупать рукой.</p><p>- Когда спину выбили? – спросил Шоу.<br/>- Давно, - пробурчал Гневион. – Не только твоему боссу досталось… о чем он забывает!<br/>Андуин проигнорировал эту шпильку.<br/>- Зато мой босс достаточно умен, чтобы на байке не гонять с больной спиной, - заметил Шоу. – В отличие от тебя.<br/>- Кто бы сомневался, что ты за него впишешься, - скривился Гневион. <br/>- Мне за это платят, - улыбнулся Шоу и подцепил лезвием мокрую черную майку.<br/>Ткань разошлась, обнажив смуглую кожу: позвонки выпирали вкривь и вкось, напоминая гребни дракона, Шоу заметил цепочку старых шрамов… он не знал, что Гневиона избивали, но судя по следам – действительно били, неоднократно и довольно беспощадно. </p><p>- Я не хотел приезжать, - прошептал Гневион. – Просто понял, что больше никуда не доеду.<br/>- Ты правильно сделал, что приехал, - неожиданно сказал Андуин и опустился на колени перед кушеткой, поставив рядом раскрытый чемоданчик.<br/>Гневион только взглянул на блестящие золотые иглы и сразу зажмурился.<br/>- Мне страшно, - невнятно признался он, уткнувшись лицом в предплечье. <br/>- Это не больно, - мягко сказал Андуин профессиональным тоном. – Не больнее, чем сейчас… я обещаю, тебе станет легче.<br/>Гневион с трудом дотянулся до его руки и вцепился в ладонь, словно утопающий. </p><p>- Помоги мне, пожалуйста, - прошептал он. – Пожалуйста, детка.  <br/>- Конечно, - ласково ответил Андуин и погладил его по щеке. – Я с тобой. <br/>Шоу понял, что про него напрочь забыли.<br/>- Босс, я больше не нужен? – спросил он. <br/>Андуин жестом приказал ему проваливать, и Шоу вышел, не оглядываясь.</p><p>Он решил обойти посты - не то чтобы он сомневался в своих людях или это было нужно, но Шоу определенно не горел желанием возвращаться в кабинет, хотелось отвлечься. <br/>Он ощутил неожиданную тоску от этой драматичной сцены, произошедшей в спальне: вскоре после свадьбы Флинн вдруг сообщил, что ему нужно вернуться на Кул-Тирас «раздать старые долги». Он не стал ничего пояснять, а Шоу был слишком гордым, чтобы расспрашивать, он просто купил Флинну билет на паром и отвез его в порт.<br/>Шоу не знал, что и думать – они сходили на свидание и здорово провели время, потом разок выбрались в театр, а потом Шоу решился и привел Флинна к себе домой… и вот в результате Флинн покидал вещи в рюкзак и зачем-то намылился обратно на родину.        </p><p>Флинн заметно растерялся, когда Шоу вручил ему билет.<br/>- Зачем это? - спросил он. – Я бы напросился матросом…<br/>Шоу стащил солнцезащитные очки и несколько секунд смотрел на него. В машине было тепло, сиденья подогревались, но снаружи, несмотря на удивительно солнечную погоду, дули холодные ветра из океана. Даже Флинн, который вечно ходил в расстегнутом пальто, обмотал шею линялым вязанным шарфом.   <br/>- Если ты хотел разбежаться – надо было так и сказать, - проговорил Шоу. – Я не монстр.<br/>Флинн растерянно заморгал, потом осторожно сложил билет пополам и сунул в рюкзак. Шоу молчал и злился на себя, он не собирался срываться, ему было неловко и стыдно.</p><p>- Ты думаешь, что я не вернусь, - догадался Флинн. <br/>Шоу пожал плечами и принялся разглядывать чаек. Он бы никогда не унизился до вопроса «ты ведь вернешься ко мне?», хотя бесшабашный, неунывающий, отважный, в меру легкомысленный и веселый Флинн Фэйрвинд стал его отрадой. Шоу уже и забыл, как приятно будоражится кровь от внимания другого человека.</p><p>- Ну-ка посмотри на меня, - приказал Флинн. – Матиас!<br/>Шоу неохотно посмотрел. <br/>- Скажи, что будешь меня ждать! – потребовал Флинн.<br/>- С какой стати? – огрызнулся Шоу.<br/>- Потому, что хочешь, чтобы я вернулся, - снисходительно ответил Флинн, схватил Шоу за галстук и подтянул к себе.<br/>Он расцеловал в щеки, игриво куснул за ухо, а когда отстранился – Шоу увидел, что этот нахальный мерзавец стащил его очки и повесил себе на футболку как трофей.<br/>- Ты даже соскучиться не успеешь, - пообещал Флинн, быстро поцеловал Шоу в уголок рта, подхватил побитый жизнью рюкзак и ушел. <br/>Шоу наблюдал за ним, пока длинное заношенное пальто и медные волосы, собранные в хвост, не растворились в толпе. С тех пор от Флинна не было вестей, а Шоу, вопреки обещанию, все-таки скучал.</p><p>… дверь его комнаты была приоткрыта на дюйм. Шоу остановился и машинально потянулся за ножом, спрятанным в чехле на запястье – Шоу не имел привычки оставлять свои апартаменты открытыми. Сверкнула паническая мысль бежать со всех ног к Андуину – если уж добрались до начальника охраны, значит, и Андуину угрожает опасность… Шоу вспомнил, что рядом с боссом остались девицы из Черного Когтя, а уж как бы Шоу не относился к Гневиону – тот старательно натаскивал своих людей.</p><p>Шоу решил сперва убедиться, что не курица уборщица явилась в неположенный час. Он легонько толкнул дверь, готовый отпрыгнуть в любую секунду, и замер, услышав негромкое, но душевное пение, он знал эту приевшуюся песенку, которая звучала из каждого утюга – дочь морей, ла-ла-ла, беги, тони, вернись или что-то такое. И Шоу определенно знал этот низкий бархатный баритон с легким акцентом уроженца Кул-Тираса. </p><p>Он зашел и беззвучно прокрался к маленькой ванной, заполненной паром, заглянул внутрь и невольно улыбнулся: из пенной воды торчали рыжие колени, сильные загорелые руки, покрытые россыпью золотистых веснушек, расслабленно лежали на бортиках. Флинн сидел затылком к нему, распустив намокшие волосы. Должно быть, он ощутил приток прохладного воздуха, потому что осекся на полуслове и резко обернулся. Шоу прислонился плечом к дверному косяку, сложив руки на груди.</p><p>- Ну? – спросил он, пытаясь скрыть удивление и неожиданную радость.<br/>Должно быть, он слишком успешно скрывал – широкая улыбка Флинна потускнела, в глазах появилось почти паническое выражение.<br/>- Привет, - осторожно проговорил Флинн и подтянул колени к груди.<br/>- Как ты сюда попал?<br/>- Приплыл на пароме, - недоуменно ответил Флинн. – Как еще?<br/>- Не знал, что паромы пристают прямиком в моей ванной, - сухо ответил Шоу.<br/>- А! – сообразил Флинн. – Ну, парни на входе сперва не хотели меня пускать, хотя я сказал, что ищу Шоу, а они сказали, что у тебя сегодня не приемный день… не знал, что у тебя есть приемные дни!<br/>- Нет никаких приемных дней, - отмахнулся Шоу. – Это треп.<br/>- … а потом мимо проходила милая девушка и сказала, что я твой кавалер, - закончил Флинн и расплылся в улыбке. – Кавалер, представляешь!<br/>Он посмотрел на Шоу и снова помрачнел.</p><p>- Я зря приехал? – тихо спросил Флинн. – Ты меня уже не ждал?<br/>Шоу только открыл рот, как Флинн сел и раздраженно отвел от лица налипшие пряди.<br/>- Ты завел себе нового морячка? – спросил он, сверкнув глазами. – Блядь, да меня не было всего-то месяц!<br/>Шоу выразительно закатил глаза. Флинн немного успокоился, видимо, понял, что его не заменили кем-то другим.</p><p>- Я тебе рад и я ждал, - спокойно сказал Шоу. – Но у меня работа.<br/>- Так я тебе не мешаю, - ответил Флинн и откинулся обратно на бортик ванны. – Я сижу себе тихонько, пятки намываю… я думал, ты и не появишься раньше времени. <br/>- Оказывается, в мою спальню может проникнуть кто угодно, а охрана стоит для красоты,  - подумал вслух Шоу. – Кого-то сегодня ждет увольнение.<br/>- Я не кто угодно! – обиженно сказал Флинн. – Я твой как его… ухажер!<br/>- Ты моя головная боль, - огрызнулся Шоу. – Я тебя всего пять минут вижу, а уже геморрой размером с шишку!<br/>- Ну извини, - проговорил Флинн, прищурившись. – Дай мне полчаса, я высушу голову и исчезну.</p><p>- И куда ты пойдешь? – осведомился Шоу.<br/>Флинн пожал плечами.<br/>- Я знаю приличную ночлежку в порту, - сказал он. – Без клопов и почти не воняет.<br/>Шоу заморгал.<br/>- А что случилось с твоей конурой? – спросил он.<br/>- Телия съехала к своей новой бабе, а я даже ту конуру не потяну, - грустно проговорил Флинн. – Но я что-нибудь придумаю.<br/>- Твоя подружка нашла себе подружку? – удивился Шоу.<br/>- А что такого? – Флинн пожал плечами. – Не только мне шашни крутить с полукриминальными элементами, верно?<br/>Шоу вздохнул.</p><p>- Ну и как, закрыл свои старые долги? – спросил он.<br/>- Да, я развелся, - сообщил Флинн, рассеянно выдавил в ладонь гель и принялся намыливать коленки.<br/>- Но ты не женат, - медленно проговорил Шоу. – Я давно пробивал тебя…<br/>- Штормград не фиксирует морские браки, - ответил Флинн. <br/>- Ах, эти…<br/>- Именно эти, о которых ты так пренебрежительно отзываешься, сухопутная крыса, - развеселился Флинн. – По-вашему, брак – это только то, что на бумажке написано? Нихрена подобного! </p><p>- Значит, ты развелся на словах? – скептически спросил Шоу.<br/>- Ну да, - ответил Флинн. – У нее давно новый муж, мы разошлись без претензий.<br/>- Тоже морской муж? – ехидно спросил Шоу. <br/>- Тоже капитан, - ответил Флинн. – И я не понимаю, почему ты об этом говоришь с таким ядом, морковкин, я теперь свободный человек и открыт для серьезных отношений.<br/>- С кем? – спросил Шоу.<br/>- Я надеялся, что с тобой, - без улыбки проговорил Флинн. – То, что между нами было, перестало походить на трах по приколу... но теперь я уже не уверен, что нужен тебе, как-то холодно ты меня встречаешь.<br/>Шоу глубоко вздохнул.</p><p>- Остыл, да? – с кривоватой улыбкой спросил Флинн. – Скажи как есть, я пойму.<br/>- Что, даже не устроишь сцену? – улыбнулся Шоу, который замечал за капитаном Фэйрвиндом склонность к театральности.<br/>Флинн не улыбнулся в ответ, у него как-то странно замкнулось лицо и окаменели плечи, из голубых глаз пропали смешинки. <br/>- Волосы высушу и исчезну, - проговорил Флинн, отвернувшись. – Там вообще-то холодина, уж не обессудь… </p><p>Шоу хмыкнул и достал ключи из пиджака, отцепил один ключ и положил на полочку у раковины.<br/>- Адрес помнишь? – спросил он. – Дорогу найдешь?<br/>- Куда? – непонимающе спросил Флинн. <br/>- Домой, - просто ответил Шоу. – Мне надо работать, у меня куча дел.<br/>Флинн громко сглотнул и засопел.<br/>- Может лучше тебя на такси отправить? – подумал вслух Шоу. – С твоей способностью влипать в неприятности и путать двери…<br/>- Матиас? – неожиданно позвал Флинн.<br/>Шоу посмотрел на него.<br/>- Это ведь не из жалости? – требовательно спросил Флинн. – Я не побитая собака, не надо меня жалеть!</p><p>Шоу невольно подумал, что Флинн уж точно не собака, Флинн – потрепанный рыжий портовый котяра, подранный, но живучий и неунывающий. Если запихнуть его в мешок и выбросить в море – он, может, и не выплывает, но будет барахтаться до последнего, а если завоевать его доверие и любовь – он станет самым преданным другом.</p><p>- Это не жалость, - проговорил Шоу. – Это… это… я…<br/>Он осекся. Жизнь так часто его била, что он боялся сказать довольно простые слова, которые обозначают привязанность, доверие, уважение, восхищение и желание.<br/>Флинн понял. Он мягко улыбнулся и протянул к Шоу мокрую руку, синие глаза засияли, золотились веснушки на носу, губы подрагивали, пока не сложились в застенчивую радостную улыбку. Шоу подошел ближе, стараясь не промочить штаны, и переплел пальцы.</p><p>- Могу что-нибудь сообразить на ужин, - сказал Флинн, откашлявшись.<br/>- Макароны по-флотски? – усмехнулся Шоу.<br/>- Что-нибудь приличное, - ответил Флинн. – Вообще-то я хорошо готовлю… и умею штопать заплатки!<br/>- Да ты просто бесценный, - шутливо сказал Шоу и понял, что это вовсе не шутка, это чистая правда.<br/>- Все, проваливай, всех спасай и защищай, - приказал Флинн. – У меня вода остывает, и я так расчувствовался, что вот-вот слезу пущу!<br/>Шоу фыркнул, наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб, и ушел, пока действительно сам слезу не пустил впервые за долгие годы.</p><p>- Какого… – Шоу от неожиданности едва не выматерился, остановившись в заполненной людьми гостиной. – Вы что, размножаетесь делением?<br/>Он прекрасно помнил, что под дверью паслись две наглые девицы, самые близкие и доверенные телохранительницы Гневиона, Шоу их не жаловал, но возражать не мог – у Гневиона была своя охрана. Но теперь откуда-то взялось еще шестеро из Когтя, и Шоу это совершенно не порадовало. Стоило отвлечься на полчаса для решения личных вопросов – и эти паразиты стремятся все захватить!</p><p>Андуин выглянул из спальни, вытирая руки полотенцем, и усмехнулся.<br/>- Брось, тебе жалко, что ли, - снисходительно проговорил Андуин. – Пусть сидят. <br/>Шоу мысленно вздохнул: Андуин провел наедине с гребаным Десвингом какие-то жалкие полчаса, но выглядел здоровее и лучше, чем все эти месяцы – глазки заблестели, лицо порозовело, исчезло отчужденное выражение и ожесточение. Андуину никогда не вырваться из круга ненависти и любви. Шоу не сомневался, что рано или поздно Десвинг снова проебется, тот не умел строить нормальные отношения, но сейчас Андуин казался умиротворенным, влюбленным и счастливым.</p><p>- Шоу, зайди, - попросил Андуин, не обращая внимания на прислужников Гневиона, которые пожирали его взглядами, как преданные щеночки. – Есть разговор.</p><p>Гневион спал, утыканный иголками, словно лесной еж. Выглядело страшновато, но он дышал ровно и спокойно, расслабился и даже еле слышно похрапывал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.<br/>- Неужели ему не больно? – не выдержал Шоу, он никогда еще не видел, чтобы в человека воткнули так много иголок, и он при этом не орал в агонии.<br/>- Больше нет, - с нежностью ответил Андуин.<br/>- Босс, только не прикончи его, пока вся охрана ошивается под дверью, - попросил Шоу.<br/>Андуин улыбнулся, осторожно сел на край кушетки и принялся бережно и аккуратно распутывать кудрявые смоляные волосы, превратившиеся в воронье гнездо.</p><p>- Шоу, а когда ты был в отпуске? – неожиданно спросил Андуин.<br/>Шоу насторожился.<br/>- А что?<br/>- Вот и я тоже не помню, - согласился Андуин. – Шоу, тебе определенно пора в отпуск.<br/>Шоу нервно облизнул губы и машинально расстегнул пиджак. <br/>- Босс, что я сделал не так? – отрывисто спросил он. – В чем проблема?<br/>Андуин удивленно посмотрел на него.</p><p>- Какая проблема? – непонимающе спросил он, поглаживая спящего Десвинга по голове. – Это не наказание и не ссылка, я подумал, что мы задолжали тебе нормальный отпуск… раз уж твой капитан вернулся.<br/>- Откуда ты знаешь? – прищурился Шоу.<br/>- Гневион сказал, - честно ответил Андуин.<br/>- А он-то откуда знает? – удивился Шоу.<br/>- А он видел, - признался Андуин. – Они столкнулись на пороге. <br/>Шоу утомленно помассировал переносицу.</p><p>- Неделя отпуска, - вкрадчиво проговорил Андуин. – Нет, лучше две! Я отдохну от тебя и твоего осуждающего взгляда.<br/>- Я тебя никогда не осуждаю, босс, - соврал Шоу. – И что мне делать две недели?<br/>- Спроси у капитана Фэйрвинда, - улыбнулся Андуин. – Я уверен, что он найдет тебе занятие.<br/>- Нет, это все глупости, - решительно сказал Шоу. – Я не могу тебя оставить без присмотра, ты…<br/>- Из дома не выйду! – заверил его Андуин. – Я уже отменил все встречи.<br/>Шоу вскинул бровь.</p><p>- Ближайшую неделю я буду сидеть над моим дебилом, - пообещал Андуин и любовно погладил Гневиона по плечу, тот всхлипнул во сне, но не проснулся. – Больную спину нельзя вылечить за один сеанс, так что я от него все равно далеко не отойду.<br/>- Постарайся не проколоть его насквозь, - хмыкнул Шоу. – Этот мудак еще пригодится.<br/>Андуин усмехнулся. <br/>- Проваливай, Шоу, - сказал он. – Обещаю, я буду вести себя очень хорошо!</p><p>Шоу пожал плечами. Спорить с Андуином было бессмысленно, в глубине души Шоу даже немножко обрадовался – пора было позаботиться о собственных отношениях, раз уж чужие временно наладились.<br/>- Ладно, босс, - наконец сказал Шоу. – Спасибо.<br/>- И тебе, - мягко ответил Андуин. – От нас обоих. </p><p>Флинн еще не свалил – он старательно высушивал волосы полотенцем, пританцовывая босиком на кафеле. <br/>- Планы изменились, - сказал Шоу, любуясь его широкими плечами, подтянутой задницей и красивой спиной, которую ничуть не портили старые шрамы.<br/>Флинн выронил полотенце и обернулся. Кажется, он не слышал, как Шоу подкрался, и едва не выпрыгнул из шкуры от неожиданности.</p><p>- Что случилось? – испуганно спросил он. <br/>- У меня случился отпуск на две недели, - трагически сказал Шоу. – И начался прямо сейчас.<br/>- Это как-то связано с тем, что скользкого муженька твоего босса скрутило радикулитом? – полюбопытствовал Флинн и подобрал полотенце. – Я его видел… мне показалось, что эта гадюка была готова завязаться в узелок. Он укусил собственный хвост?<br/>- Связано, но это неважно, - мрачно сказал Шоу. – Важно то, что я понятия не имею, что делать, у меня много лет не было столько свободного времени.<br/>Флинн несколько секунд смотрел на него и вдруг расплылся в широкой улыбке.</p><p>- Сразу нет! – строго сказал Шоу. – Что ты задумал?<br/>- Пляж, пальмы, коктейли, - вкрадчиво проговорил Флинн. – Я смазываю тебе спину лосьоном, а вечером мы посещаем казино…<br/>- Я проиграю тебя в сексуальное рабство, - пообещал Шоу.<br/>- Мы танцуем как хотим и сколько хотим, - продолжил Флинн, как будто не слышал его. – Катаемся на гидроциклах…<br/>- Нас сожрут акулы, - буркнул Шоу.<br/>- Можем даже сходить на какой-нибудь квест, чтоб ты не раскисал, - жизнерадостно сказал Флинн. – Сокровища, приключения, стриптиз-клубы!<br/>- Ну нет, - твердо сказал Шоу. - Я собираюсь спать в номере и выходить только ради обеда и ужина.<br/>- Вот видишь, ты уже согласен! – возликовал Флинн. – У тебя есть плавки? Я знаю, где достать действительно хороший ром! Морковкин, мы отлично проведем время!</p><p>- Как я вообще на это согласился? – растерянно спросил Шоу.<br/>- Это все мое очарование, - Флинн ухмыльнулся и похабно подвигал бровями. – Ты поддался на мою большую харизму!<br/>Шоу невольно посмотрел на харизму - пока еще мягкую, перевитую венами, в медной курчавой поросли. Флинн заметил его взгляд и улыбнулся, небрежно отжал волосы и собрал в хвост.<br/> - Так и будешь пялиться и слюни пускать или все-таки поцелуешь меня? – спросил он так небрежно, словно не стоял перед Шоу совершенно голый, предлагая всего себя на блюдечке. </p><p>Шоу стащил пиджак и небрежно отбросил на раковину, ослабил галстук, потом неторопливо закатал рукава до локтей. Флинн с любопытством наблюдал за ним. Шоу подошел вплотную и без церемоний притиснул его к стене, - Флинн охнул то ли от холода, то ли от неожиданности, - Шоу просунул колено между его ног, по-хозяйски взял за челюсть, поворачивая более высокого Флинна так, чтобы целовать его было удобнее. </p><p>Флинн немедленно ответил, выронил полотенце и принялся гладить Шоу по плечам и спине, лихорадочно зарылся пальцами в затылок, растрепав уложенные волосы. Его бородка, которую Флинн еще не успел привести в порядок, исколола Шоу щеки и губы, но он не остановился, пока они оба не начали задыхаться.</p><p>- Я вот недавно думал, - шепотом сказал Флинн, упираясь лбом в лоб Шоу. – Мы могли никогда не найти друг друга, если бы я по ошибке не вломился в соседнюю дверь…<br/>Шоу как знал, что за этим последует продолжение, он уже хорошо изучил Флинна. <br/>- Я бы никогда не проник в твою дверку, - со значением проговорил Флинн и рассмеялся.<br/>Шоу легонько хлопнул его по щеке, но Флинн расхохотался еще сильнее, обнял Шоу и принялся порывисто целовать его в виски.<br/>- Ладно, уговорил, - сдался Шоу, жмурясь от удовольствия. – Собирайте свой рюкзак обратно, капитан Фэйрвинд, мы отправляемся в Зандалар.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Спасибо, что читали! *3*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>